Fremde Erinnerung
by Truly.Scrumptious76
Summary: Er wusste, was er tat, war ein schrecklicher Fehler, aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, das in seinem Kopf nagte. „Oliver, was ist los? Gibt es ein Problem?" erklang Diggles Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Ja." Er zögerte. Es gab wohl keine schonende Art, Diggle zu beichten, was gerade passiert war und warum er sich verspätete. „Ich glaube… ich habe eine Frau angefahren."
1. Chapter 1

Der Regen goss in einem endlosen Strom vom Himmel, ertränkte Starling City, geplagt von den Sünden einer unterdrückten Bevölkerung. Aber dieses einfache Naturschauspiel reinigte die faul riechenden Straßen dieser einst so glorreichen Stadt, die verrottete und verweste.

Starling City war auf direkten Weg in die Zerstörung und das letzte bisschen Hoffnung in den Straßen würde ebenfalls bald die traurige Wahrheit erkennen.

Die Stadt lag im Sterben und nichts konnte sie retten. Nicht einmal der Eine, der gekommen war, um sie vor ihrem moralischen Untergang zu bewahren. Während er auf dem Dach eines der vielen Wolkenkratzer stand und ein wachsames Auge auf die verlorene Großstadt hatte, kämpfte Arrow gegen zwei gegensätzliche Kräfte, die über seinen Verstand triumphieren wollten. Die eine zog ihn Nacht für Nacht in die Schatten, um das Böse zu bekämpfen, das sich aus der bitteren Leere erhob; die andere sprach ihm Vernunft zu und versuchte ihn zur Einsicht zu bringen.

In Rinnsalen schlängelte das Regenwasser das glatte dunkelgrüne Leder hinab, das seine Haut bedeckte und ihn zu dem machte, was er sein wollte: eine Kreatur, die die Herzen derer mit Angst erfüllte, die Leid über Starling City brachten.

Er bestand aus Rache... er wurde zur Nacht. Aber in den grausamen Morgenstunden schwand seine Entschlossenheit, wenn er wieder in sein normales Leben zurückkehrte, und dem bitteren Geschmack von Verlust und Bedauern.

Die Windrichtung drehte sich und der kalte Wind peitschte den Regen in seine Augen. Er blinzelte heftig, eine behandschuhte Hand wischte die stechende Flüssigkeit aus den Augen, als er versuchte, wieder eine klare Sicht auf die Glades zu bekommen, Zentrum von Drogen und Anarchie.

Ein schwacher Schatten bewegte sich im Regen und lenkte seine Augen auf die Welt unter sich, ein Trugbild seiner Phantasie lief durch den Regen und seine Augen weiteten sich, denn er könnte schwören, er sah seinen Vater durch die verfluchten Straßen laufen. Er trat näher an den Abgrund, um einen besseren Blick zu haben. Aber leider war da nichts, nur eine Katze, eine Kreatur der Nacht wie er.

Enttäuscht wandte er sich ab, sein Herz gebrochen.

Natürlich... sein Vater war tot.

Warum dachte er, er wäre am Leben? Wenn er selbst gesehen hatte, wie er sich erschossen hatte? Um seinen Sohn zu retten.

Er verzog das Gesicht, als er den Riß in seinem Herz spürte, wie eine ferne Geliebte.

„Dad," sagte er, seine Stimme schwach, aber nicht gebrochen.

Er zog sich in die Nacht zurück, als sich der Morgengrauen rasch näherte und die Stille des beginnenden Morgens die Schuldgefühle eines neuen Tages brachte. Er stürzte sich in die Dunkelheit. Die Kapuze flatterte im Wind, er landete sicher neben seinem Motorrad, das ihn in die umgebaute Lagerhalle zurückbrachte. Sicher und geschützt vor den Elementen, raste er durch die Nacht, schnitt Kurven und ließ verlassene Straßen hinter sich. Er fuhr durch die dunkle, abgeschiedene Straße, die zu seiner Festung der Einsamkeit führte, als aus dem Nichts jemand seinen Weg kreuzte, die Gestalt einer Frau erstrahlte in den Scheinwerfern. Sein Herz sprang ihm förmlich bis zum Hals, er stieg auf die Bremsen und hielt nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr.

Ihr Gesicht wurde blaß im Licht der Scheinwerfer, Angst erfüllte sie beim Anblick der dunklen Gestalt auf dem Motorrad vor ihr. Aber der Schmerz eroberte sie zurück und sie vergaß die Sekunden, die ihr fast das Leben gekostet hätten, als sie nach vorne fiel und sich am Vorderrad des Motorrads abstützte.

Sie hielt sich ihren Magen und kämpfte gegen die Schmerzen und die Angst, mitten auf der Straße zu sterben. Aber mit jeder Minute nahm der Schmerz zu, ihre Knie zitterten unter der Qual, und sie umklammerte den Reifen voller Verzweiflung, die glühende Oberfläche verbrannte ihre Handfläche. Doch sie spürte den Schmerz gar nicht, er wurde überschattet von dem Stechen in ihrem Magen. „Nein... bitte nicht..."

Sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe, ein Stich schoß durch ihren Kiefer und sie schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund.

Noch immer geblendet vom Licht des Scheinwerfers, konnte sie nicht erkennen, wer auf dem Fahrzeug saß, während sie hier kämpfte. Ihre Hand griff ins Nichts, als sie nach Hilfe rief. Eine behandschuhte Hand griff ihre und schwang sie hinter sich auf das Gefährt.

Sanfte Hände legten ihre Arme um seine Mitte. Sie spürte kaltes, glattes Leder und darunter harte Muskeln. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust, als die Gestalt sich umsah und sie das Gesicht verborgen hinter einer Maske unter der Kapuze erblickte. Sie schrie entsetzt beim Anblick des maskierten Bogenschützen auf, krümmte sich.

„Wa-was machen Sie mit... mit mir?" stammelte sie, ihr Körper kalt vor Angst.

„Ruhig," grollte er und zog ihr T-Shirt zur Seite. „Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu helfen."

„NEIN!" Sie schrie fast. Die Idee, von einem Kapuzenmann gerettet zu werden, war lächerlich und sie trat nach ihm. „Bringen Sie mich... in ein Krankenhaus..."

In diesem Moment sank sie in sich zusammen und rutschte seitlich vom Motorrad.

„Verdammt!"

Angst erfüllte ihn, als er von der Maschine stieg und sich neben die bewegungslose Frau kniete. Mit den Zähnen zerrte er einen Handschuh herunter, er schreckte die Hand aus und strich feuchte Haarsträhnen zur Seite. Er erschrak.

Laurel!

Er sah genauer hin. Nein, natürlich nicht. Sein voreiliger Verstand hatte ihn zum Narren gehalten. Tatsächlich hatte die Unbekannte nur eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Laurel. Dunkle Haare, leuchtende Augen. Aber beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte er, dass sie jünger war, ihr Gesicht runder und die Nase spitzer. Er hob ihr Kinn an und suchte einen Puls. Erleichterung erfüllte ihn. Sie war am Leben...bewusstlos, aber am Leben. Alles kam ihm nur allzu bekannt vor. Wohin sollte er sie bringen?

Ein Krankenhaus war die beste Wahl, aber er konnte kein Krankenhaus betreten. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass die junge Frau eine Krankenversicherung besaß und somit eine ordentlich Versorgung bekam. Und in Anbetracht der Umstände war ein Krankenhaus nicht die klügste Wahl. Er konnte nicht in eine überfüllte Notaufnahme spazieren, eine verwundete Frau im Arm. Eine Vielzahl von Fragen würden aufkommen... und er konnte nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand starb, weil er den Fehler begangen hatte, Gefühle zu zeigen.

Er wusste, was er tat, war ein schrecklicher Fehler, aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, das in seinem Kopf nagte.

„Oliver, was ist los? Gibt es ein Problem?" erklang Diggles Stimme in seinem Ohr.

„Ja." Er zögerte. Es gab wohl keine schonende Art, Diggle zu beichten, was gerade passiert war und warum er sich verspätete. „Ich glaube... ich habe eine Frau angefahren," sagte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

„WAS?!" Felicity und Diggle schrieen gleichzeitig in sein Ohr und er mußte kurz den Kopf schütteln, um das Klingeln in seinem Kopf abzustellen.

„Sie tauchte plötzlich vor meinem Motorrad auf. Wie aus dem Nichts. Ich glaube, sie ist verletzt."

„Ich habe Ihren Standort geortet. Ich schicke sofort einen Krankenwagen. Und ich verständige Lieutenant Lance."

„Nein, Felicity, nicht," stoppte er sie eilig. „Starling City ist sowieso schon nicht gut auf Arrow zu sprechen. Wenn die Bevölkerung erfährt, daß ich eine Frau angefahren habe, werden sie mich erst recht hassen. Wir müssen das diskret behandeln. Außerdem bezweifle ich, daß sie eine Krankenversicherung besitzt."

„Was wollen Sie tun, Oliver?" erkundigte sich Diggle.

„Ich bringe sie mit."

„Was? Nein!"

„Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Oliver, hören Sie mich? Das können Sie nicht machen!"

„Oliver?"

„Oliver!"


	2. Chapter 2

In der abgeschiedenen Lagerhalle unter dem angesagtesten Nachtclub von Sterling City, dem Verdant, warfen sich John Diggle und Felicity Smoak ungläubige Blicke zu.

„Jetzt hat er endgültig den Verstand verloren," sagte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln, bevor sie wieder auf den Bildschirm vor ihr blickte. Der grüne Punkt auf der Stadtkarte hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht bewegt.

„Er hat doch das Motorrad genommen, oder?" überlegte Diggle.

Felicity nickte. „Wie will er denn eine bewußtlose Frau auf einem Motorrad transportieren?"

„Vielleicht nagelt er sie mit ein paar Pfeilen fest?" schlug sie vor.

Er sah sie mißbilligend an und sie hob in einer Friedensgeste die Hände. „Schon gut. Aber wer von Dächern springt und Verbrecher zur Strecke bringt, der wird wohl auch wissen, wie man eine bewußtlose Frau auf einem Motorrad transportiert."

Diggle beugte sich über sie, um auf den Monitor zu blicken. „Ecke First und State? Das ist doch gar nicht weit von hier. Ich werde ihm helfen und ihm diese Schnapsidee ausreden. Es reicht, wenn wir beide von seinem Kreuzzug wissen, er muss nicht noch mehr Unschuldige hineinziehen."

„Ganz meine Meinung," stimmte ihm Felicity zu, bevor sie in ihr winziges Mikrofon sprach. „Oliver? Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. Die Kavallerie ist unterwegs."

Fünfzehn Minuten später erreichte Diggle mit der Limousine die dunkle Seitenstrasse, in dessen Mitte ein Motorrad stand. Er parkte den Wagen direkt daneben und stieg aus. Oliver kniete wenige Meter hinter dem Motorrad neben einer reglosen Frau auf der Straße. Er hatte seine Kapuze abgenommen und sein Köcher mit den Pfeilen lag neben ihm auf dem Asphalt.

„Kann man Sie denn nicht mal fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen?" begrüßte er seinen Schützling.

Als er näher kam, hob Oliver den Kopf. „Als ob Sie es je geschafft hätten, mich nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren," sagte er mit einem amüsierten Unterton.

Diggle kniete sich neben ihn und musterte die bewußtlose Frau.

„Können Sie ihr helfen?" Oliver zog ihr T-Shirt zur Seite. Was Diggle darunter entdeckte, ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Er hatte genug Verletzungen dieser Art im Irak gesehen. Und genug Männer daran sterben gesehen.

„Oliver, sind Sie sich sicher, daß Sie die Frau angefahren haben?" fragte er ernst. Er deutete auf die tiefe Bauchwunde, aus der dunkles Blut sickerte. „Das da stammt nicht von einem Autounfall. Das stammt von einem Messer."

„Dann können wir sie erst recht nicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Wer auch immer ihr das angetan hat, läuft wahrscheinlich noch da draußen rum. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie ihrem Angreifer entkommen und ist mir bei ihrer Flucht vor das Motorrad gelaufen."

„Was haben Sie vor?"

„Können Sie ihr helfen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Wunde geht tief. Sie hat viel Blut verloren. Ihr Puls ist schwach."

„Wir müssen es versuchen." Oliver schob die Arme unter die Beine der Frau und hob sie vorsichtig hoch. „Ich bringe sie zu mir nach Hause. Dort ist sie in Sicherheit, bis wir herausgefunden haben, was passiert ist." Er trug sie zu der Limousine.

„Sollten wir das nicht besser der Polizei überlassen?"

„Nein."

„Was ist mit Ihrer Familie? Die werden Fragen stellen…"

„Ihr solltet besser verschwinden," meldete sich Felicity zu Wort. „Ein Streifenwagen nähert sich von Norden."

Oliver hatte bereits die Tür zum Fond geöffnet und die Frau auf den Rücksitz gelegt.

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Diggle, wir müssen sie beschützen."

Diggle blieb keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen.


	3. Chapter 3

Diggle beklagte sich oft über seine Entscheidung, Oliver Queen bei seinem Ziel, Starling City in eine bessere Stadt zu verwandeln, zu helfen. Aber es war nicht nur der Wunsch gewesen, die Stadt zu retten, der ihn in diese umgebaute Lagerhalle geführt hatte. Es war ebenfalls die Hoffnung, einen jungen Mann zu retten, der am Rand eines riesigen Abgrunds stand und sich mehr denn je wünschte, hinabzustürzen.

Oliver und Arrow waren eins und beide bedeuteten ihm viel und es gab nichts, das er nicht tun würde, um sie zu beschützen. Allerdings, hinter der Maske, war Arrow mehr als fähig, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Oliver Queen war eine andere Geschichte, er war eine zerbrochene Seele, verloren in Schuldgefühlen und Kummer, der ihn verschlang wie eine große Flut. Und doch, trotz allem, hatte Oliver Queen sechs Jahre auf einer einsamen Insel überlebt, schaffte es, sein Schicksal zu ertragen, das er nicht hatte verhindern können.

Oliver sprang aus der Limousine. „Holen Sie Dr. Peterson. Sagen Sie ihm, sie wäre Ihre Nichte, die zu Besuch bei uns ist und in den Glades überfallen wurde. Er weiß sicher Bescheid."

„Ich dachte, dafür wären Krankenhäuser da."

Oliver ignorierte ihn und hob die Frau aus dem Wagen. Er trug sie durch die Eingangshalle, die Treppe hinauf und ging auf sein Schlafzimmer zu.

Die ganze Zeit beobachtete ihn Diggle, überrascht von dem Entschluß und protestierte.

„Oliver," er räusperte sich. „Wenn sie meine Nichte ist, dann wäre Ihr ehemaliges Schlafzimmer sicher nicht der richtige Ort für Dr. Peterson, um sie dort vorzufinden. Ich denke, eines der Gästezimmer wäre angebracht."

Oliver hielt inne, überlegte für einen Moment. „Sie haben recht." Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und trug sie den langen Korridor hinunter. Am Ende befand sich eines der Gästezimmer, dessen Tür er mit dem Fuß aufstieß, bevor er darin verschwand. Er schlug eine elegante Tagesdecke zurück und legte die geheimnisvolle Frau ins Bett.

Diggle überquerte den Flur, griff zum Hörer und informierte Dr. Peterson über die Situation.

Kurz nach drei Uhr morgens betrat ein müde aussehender Dr. Peterson das Schlafzimmer und untersuchte die Patientin. „Es war knapp," sagte er, als er wieder herauskam. „Ich habe die Wunde versorgt und ihr ein Schmerzmittel gegeben. Das wird sie etwas mitnehmen, aber es geht ihr gut."

Diggle nickte zufrieden.

„Ihre Nichte sollte sich noch einmal in der Notaufnahme vorstellen, wenn sie wieder kräftig genug ist."

Oliver bedankte sich bei ihm und brachte ihn zur Tür.

Am zweiten Tag schlief sie immer noch; während er in einem Stuhl neben ihr saß, zählte er die Minuten an der Wanduhr herunter. Beobachtete sie, wie sie sich unter den Laken drehte und für einen Moment dachte er, sie würde aufwachen. Nur um festzustellen, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Er wollte ihr nicht nahe kommen oder eine Bindung aufbauen. Er hatte diese Frau aus Reue gerettet und sie aus Mitleid in sein Haus gebracht. Jetzt erkannte er, dass es eine dumme Entscheidung gewesen war, eine, die schwer wiegende Folgen haben würde. Was dachte er sich dabei, sie hierher zu bringen? Arrow hatte sie gerettet, nicht Oliver Queen. Wie zur Hölle sollte er das drehen? Ihr Verhalten auf der Straße hatte gezeigt, dass sie einen scharfen Verstand und starke Beine besaß. Seine Seite schmerzte immer noch von ihren Tritten, als sie versucht hatte, sich zu befreien.

Hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass er ihr helfen wollte?

Trotz allem, was Arrow tat, war er noch immer ein Symbol, das die Leute schwer akzeptierten.

Freund oder Feind?

Das war der heutige Titel der Morgenausgabe.

Held oder Schurke?

Wer konnte das schon sagen? Jeder durfte sich seine eigene Meinung bilden. Sein Schöpfer eingeschlossen. Und er begann an dieser Kreatur zu zweifeln, die er auf die Welt los gelassen hatte. Arrows Zweck hatte nur eine kleine Veränderung bewirkt, aber nicht seine Erwartungen erfüllt. Es gab noch soviel zu tun. Er bezweifelte, dass er es alleine konnte.

Detektive Lance war nur ein Mann und obwohl er seine Bemühungen vor seinen Vorgesetzten rechtfertigte, konnte er dessen Meinung über ihn nicht beeinflussen. In seinen Augen war er eine Bedrohung, ein Vigilant und eine Spezialeinheit verfolgte ihn durch die Nacht.


	4. Chapter 4

Graue Wolken hingen wie Schatten über dem Queen Anwesen und brachten den düsteren Glanz eines Morgens in Starling City hervor. Der Regen hatte in der Stille der Nacht aufgehört, aber die Rückkehr des Sturms der letzten Nacht war nahe, während die Unwetterwolken sich zusammenzogen. Der trübe Himmel verfinsterte sich mit jeder Stunde. Im Schatten des edlen Haushalts, erwachte Cassie voll Angst, verschwommene Augen erwachten in einer majestätischen Welt, die nicht ihre war.

Hohe Decken hingen mehrere Meter über ihrem Kopf, ihre Augen wanderten höher und höher und sie keuchte beim Anblick eines Kristallleuchters ausgestattet mit poliertem Gold. Handgefertigte Tapeten bedeckten die vier Wände des riesigen Raumes. Der cremefarbene Ton war warm und anziehend. Eingeschüchtert drehte sie sich in den weichen Laken aus Chinesischer Seide und einer dunklen Satintagesdecke. Wo war sie? War das alles ein Traum? Als sie sich aufsetzte, bemerkte sie einen leichten Kater. Ihre Finger strichen durch ihr Haar, sie stöhnte und versuchte, einen Sinn in ihre Umgebung zu bringen. Das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, bevor alles schwarz wurde... jemand hob sie hoch und trug sie in die Dunkelheit, das Gesicht im Schatten verborgen.

Versunken in ihre Gedanken bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete und ein Fremder eintrat. Erst das Geräusch der Tür, die sich schloß, ließ sie kerzengerade hochfahren.

„Vergeben Sie mir, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe," sagte Oliver mit einem halben Lächeln. „Sie haben zwei Tage lang geschlafen."

Cassie war sprachlos.

Vertrautheit gemischt mit Verwunderung stand in ihren Augen, als sie die Gestalt des Mannes von oben bis unten musterte. Groß, tadellos gekleidet in einem blauen Flannelpullover und dunkler Hose, die seinen starken Körper und die breiten Schultern betonten. Dunkelbraunes Haar, kurz geschnitten und trotzdem widerspenstig, schmeichelte einem fein geschnittenem Gesicht. Der Bartschatten ließ ihn älter wirken als er vermutlich war. Aber am bemerkenswertesten waren seine strahlend blauen Augen, die sie aufmerksam beobachteten. Auch wenn sie es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, so war sie doch überzeugt, ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben. Er war zu schön und zu reich, um sich zu irren, während er jeden einzelnen Atemzug des Zimmers einnahm.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild und sie wandte sich ab. Ihre Wangen brannten vor Schamesröte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie in seinem Haus war. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass die wunderschöne Einrichtung dieses Raumes zu einem Hotelzimmer gehören könnte. Denn sie übertraf bei weitem diejenigen, die sie in Zeitschriften gesehen hatte.

„Wie... bin ich... hierher gekommen?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sie erinnern sich nicht mehr?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte einen zufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, während er seufzte. Er setzte sich ans Bett, sie wurde panisch und zog ihre Füße weg.

„Auf meinem Weg nach Hause von einer Party," sagte er. „Sah ich, dass Sie in Schwierigkeiten waren und nahm Sie mit. Mein Fahrer, Mister Diggle, war beim Militär und hat dort eine medizinische Ausbildung genossen. Er hat sich um Sie gekümmert."

Sie musterte ihn verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er aufrecht und fast ein wenig unsicher auf der Bettkante saß. „Wer sind Sie?" flüsterte sie und schämte sich für ihr Unwissen.

Überraschung erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Scheinbar erwartete er, daß sie ihn kannte, weil er sich nicht vorstellte. „Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Name ist Oliver Queen."

Er sah sie argwöhnisch an, ein Muskel zuckte an seinem Kiefer. Dann öffnete er den Mund, als wolle er zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, tat es jedoch nicht.

Das Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus, bis es Cassie nicht mehr länger aushielt. „Und wozu brauchen Sie einen Leibwächter?" fragte sie, nachdem er keine Antwort geben wollte.

Wieder dieser mißtrauische Blick. Sie kam sich plötzlich dumm vor. Als wäre sie Teil eines Witzes, dessen Pointe sie nicht verstand. „Sagen wir es mal so," meinte er mit einem Schmunzeln. „Ich nehme es mit meinen Ausgehzeiten nicht immer ganz so genau."

„Also ist er nicht ihr Leibwächter, sondern ihr Babysitter?"

Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Dieses Wort erwähnen Sie ihm gegenüber besser nicht."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, das wirklich sehr schön war, bevor sie ihm in die blauen Augen sah. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus. Als könnte sie die Verbindung, die so plötzlich zwischen ihnen entstanden war, körperlich spüren.

"Und verraten Sie mir auch, wie Ihr Name ist?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu antworten. Doch da war nichts. Nur ein großes schwarzes Loch in ihrer Erinnerung. Sie hatte ihren Namen vergessen. Genau wie alles andere... Panik erfasste sie. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, durchforstete ihren Verstand nach etwas, irgendetwas, irgendeine Erinnerung. Nichts. Außer Dunkelheit.

"Alles in Ordnung? Sie sind plötzlich so blass?" Erkundigte sich Oliver und Sorge stand in seinen Augen.

"Ich... ich kann mich nicht erinnern..." stieß sie entsetzt hervor. "Es ist alles weg!" Außer sich riss sie die Bettdecke von sich herunter, wollte aus dem Bett springen und fliehen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihre Mitte schoss. Sie schrie überrascht auf.

Oliver legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann drückte er sie sanft ins Bett zurück. "Sie brauchen Ruhe." Ein wenig verlegen reichte er ihr die Bettdecke und vermied es krampfhaft, nicht auf ihre entblößten Beine zu starren. Diggle und er hatten ihre liebe Not gehabt, sie mit geschlossenen Augen bis auf die Unterwäsche auszuziehen und in eines von Theas Nachthemden zu stecken. Jetzt machte er sich im Geiste eine Notiz, mit seiner kleinen Schwester über die Länge, oder besser die fehlende Länge, der Nachthemden zu diskutieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er jedoch, daß ihre Schienbeine und Knie mit Schrammen und Blutergüssen übersät waren. Was in aller Welt war dieser Frau bloß zugestoßen?

"Dr. Peterson hat Ihnen ein starkes Schmerzmittel gegeben. Bestimmt kommt Ihre Amnesie davon."

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum. "Glauben Sie?"

Er nickte zuversichtlich. Aber er war sich nicht sicher. Solange sie nicht wußten, was passiert war, konnte alles mögliche die Ursache sein. Er würde Felicity darauf ansetzen. Vielleicht konnte sie etwas herausfinden.

"Gibt es denn etwas, woran Sie sich erinnern? Irgendetwas?"

Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Das wird schon wieder." Er wollte sich erheben, aber sie hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Ist das denn alles, was passiert ist?" fragte sie verdächtig, etwas lauerte tief in ihrer Erinnerung, schwach und weit weg. Aber durch die Amnesie waren die letzten Stunden nur verschwommen und ohne Zusammenhang. Was tat ein Milliardär wie Oliver Queen in den Glades? Und warum sollte er ausgerechnet in diesem verlassenen Teil von Starling City eine Party feiern? Und wie war sie dort hingekommen?

Niemand interessierte sich für die Glades.

Es war verlorenes Land, verknüpft mit Leid. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass die meisten von Starlings Elite nichts lieber sähen als das Ende der Glades. Aber als Oliver Queen ihr ein deutlicheres Bild von ihrer geheimnisvollen Ankunft in diesem Haus gab, erfüllte sie eine Woge der Erleichterung, auch wenn sie sich weiter unwohl fühlte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben... mich gerettet," sagte Cassie.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich jemanden für Sie anrufe? Der kommt und Sie abholt?" Zu spät bemerkte er seinen Fehler. Wenn sie nicht einmal ihren Namen wußte, dann konnte sie sich sicher nicht an ihre Familie erinnern. „Tut mir leid."

„Das muß es nicht," sagte sie und senkte den Blick.

„Gibt es sonst einen Ort, wo Sie hin können?"

„Ich bin nicht hilflos, Mister Queen," sagte Cassie. „Ich komme schon zurecht. Sobald ich wieder auf den Beinen bin, werde ich gehen. Ich werde Sie nicht lange belästigen."

„Natürlich," sagte Oliver als Wiedergutmachung. „Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen. Aber wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, zögern Sie nicht."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich irgendetwas von Ihnen brauche," antwortete Cassie hitzig. „Ich kann mich sehr gut alleine um mein Leben kümmern."

Derart zurückgewiesen, verzog Oliver den Mund in dem Versuch, ihre scharfe Zunge zu bremsen. Er hatte doch nur versucht, ihr zu helfen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Zimmer.


	5. Chapter 5

Eine Stunde später betrat Oliver in einem dunkelblauen Maßanzug sein Büro bei Queens Consolidated. Es befand sich im obersten Stockwerk eines imposanten Wolkenkratzers, in dessen Glasfassade sich der Fluss und die umliegenden Gebäude spiegelten. Nicht weniger spektakulär war die Aussicht von drinnen. Die Chefetage war auf drei Seiten von einer Glasfront umgeben, durch die man über die gesamte Stadt einschließlich der Glades blicken konnte. Felicity war jedes Mal aufs neue gebannt von dem Häusermeer, durch das sich die Straßen wie Adern schlängelten. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, diese Stadt war ein lebendes Wesen, das atmete und Menschen verschlang.

Oliver trat an ihren Schreibtisch und räusperte sich. Felicity schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zu ihm herum und sah zu ihm auf. Wie immer machte ihr Herz bei seinem Anblick einen kleinen Sprung. Der dunkelblaue Anzug stand ihm verboten gut. Und er hatte wohl kurz vorher geduscht, denn sein Haar war noch feucht, was seine blauen Augen noch besser zur Geltung brachte. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchte ein Bild von Oliver Queen nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet auf. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller.

Oliver räusperte sich erneut. Er musterte sie eingehend, als ob er ahnen würde, was sie gerade dachte. Felicity lief dunkelrot an und sah hastig auf ihre Unterlagen. Verdammt. Warum mußte er so unverschämt gut aussehen? Und dann auch noch direkt nach dem Duschen hier auftauchen? Verflucht seist du, Oliver!

"Felicity, was wissen Sie über Amnesie?"

"Ihnen auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Oliver," begrüßte sie ihn mit einem pikierten Unterton. "Wie geht es Ihnen? Oh, danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es sehr gut." Nur weil sie hier an diesem Schreibtisch saß und die Sekretärin spielte, brauchte er sich nicht einbilden, daß er sie auch so behandeln konnte.

"Guten Morgen, Felicity," flötete er übertrieben freundlich, aber sein Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig. Der IT-Geek brachte ihn immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Ohne sie und Diggle hätte er sich wohl längst in seiner Rachemission verloren. "Also? Was wissen Sie über Amnesie?"

Felicity schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und genoss die Aussicht. "Nicht viel. Aber ich kann..."

"Posttraumatisches Belastungssyndrom," sagte Diggle, der gerade zur Tür herein kam.

Oliver drehte sich zu ihm um. Diggle hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"So weit ich weiß ist das einer der häufigsten Gründe. Es ist eine Art Schutzmechanismus des Verstandes. Ich hab das ein paar Mal in Afghanistan gesehen. Wenn Soldaten von einer Mission zurückkamen, die schief gelaufen ist. Sie konnten sich nicht daran erinnern, was passiert war."

"Konnten Sie es denn irgendwann?"

"Ja, mit Hilfe eines Psychologen. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, es zu vergessen. Keiner war mehr derselbe."

"Warum fragen Sie, Oliver?" Erkundigte sich Felicity.

"Die Frau, die wir gerettet haben. Sie kann sich an nichts erinnern. Nicht einmal ihren Namen."

"Sie haben mit ihr gesprochen?" Ihre gute Laune sank schlagartig. Also hatte er heute morgen nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als nach der fremden Frau zu sehen, für die er sich so sehr interessierte.

"Und seiner schlechten Laune nach zu urteilen, ist sie nicht sofort dem Charme von Oliver Queen verfallen, sondern hat ihn abblitzen lassen," verriet Diggle mit einem Grinsen.

"Sehr witzig," grollte Oliver. "Sie wußte auch nicht, wer ich bin."

"Sie meinen den Miliardär/Playboy oder den Bogenschützen?"

"Beides. Als ich ihr sagte, wer ich bin, hat sie mich angesehen und es war keine Anklage oder Verachtung in ihrem Blick. Nur echtes Interesse. Es war eine Wohltat."

Uh-oh, dachte Felicity, das klang gar nicht gut. "Hm, wie machen Sie das bloß?" Spottete sie. "Haben Sie ein eingebautes Radar oder so was?" Er sah sie grimmig an, aber sie fuhr unbeirrt fort. "Ich meine, wie sonst konnten sie die einzige Frau in Starling City finden, die nicht ihren Ruf kennt? Und wie praktisch, sie hat auch noch Amnesie!"

Diggle gluckste vergnügt. Eine eifersüchtige Felicity war ein reizender Anblick. Ein paar blonde Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und ihre Wangen waren gerötet, während sie ihre Brille energisch zurechtrückte. Meistens war eine Frau im Spiel, wenn sie sich mit Oliver in die Haare kriegte. Oder die Tatsache, daß er nicht sah oder sehen wollte, wie verknallt sie in ihn war. Diggle verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und genoss das Schauspiel, das sich vor ihm entfaltete.

Oliver machte erst gar nicht den Versuch, sich zu rechtfertigen. "Also einigen wir uns auf posttraumatisches Belastungssyndrom," ignorierte er ihre Bemerkung und wollte ihre Unterhaltung in weniger gefährliche Gefilde bringen. "Vermutlich wurde sie überfallen. Die Stichwunde und die anderen Verletzungen sprechen dafür."

"Welche anderen Verletzungen?" Fragte Diggle. Nachdem sie seine angebliche Nichte in der Dunkelheit des Gästezimmers von ihrer schmutzigen Kleidung befreit hatten, hatten sie beide den Raum verlassen, damit Dr. Peterson in Ruhe seiner Arbeit nachgehen konnte. Vermutlich hatte er Oliver über den Zustand der Fremden unterrichtet.

"Sie hatte Prellungen und Schnittwunden an Armen und Beinen."

"Was soll das heißen?" Felicitys Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch dunkler.

Oliver ignorierte ihre Ausbruch. Ihn schien es nicht zu stören, daß sie kurz vor dem Platzen war. "Es heißt, daß sie geschlagen wurde. Und ihr ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt wurde."

"Und wann genau haben Sie ihre Beine gesehen? Ich meine, die Verletzungen an ihren Beinen? Bevor oder nachdem sie nicht wußte, wer Sie sind?" Explodierte sie.

Manchmal fragte sich Diggle, ob es daran lag, daß Oliver ein so guter Bogenschütze war, weshalb er zielsicher in jede Tretmiene tappte, die seine Sekretärin auslegte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, daß er die letzten sechs Jahre auf einer Insel verbracht hatte und dort Feingefühl gegenüber weiblichen Befindlichkeiten nicht gefragt gewesen war.

"Heute morgen, nachdem..." Er sprach nicht weiter, nachdem Felicity von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen war. Oh Oliver, dachte Diggle und verdrehte die Augen, jetzt hast du dein Todesurteil unterschrieben.

Felicity schnaubte verächtlich, warf ihm einen letzten tödlichen Blick zu und stolzierte aus dem Büro. "Ich hole mir jetzt einen Kaffee. Nur für mich. Und vielleicht hat die Kaffeemaschine danach einen Kurzschluss!" Rief sie über ihre Schulter.

Diggle begann zu lachen, während Oliver ihn verständnislos ansah. "Gut gemacht, mein Freund." Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Jetzt ist sie richtig sauer."

Oliver schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor er in sein Büro verschwand. Diggle wartete einen Moment, bis er sich an den Schreibtisch gesetzt hat und den Papierstapel darauf von links nach rechts geschoben hatte. Dann durchquerte er den Raum, platzierte sich vor dem Schreibtisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg. Solange, bis Oliver es nicht mehr aushielt und den Kopf hob.

"Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen," sagte er leichtgläubig.

"Sagen Sie mir jetzt endlich, warum Sie so mies gelaunt sind?" Diggle setzte sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. "Oder ist an Felicitys Theorie was dran?"

Oliver fuhr sich seufzend über das Gesicht. "Vielleicht," gestand er. "Ich hatte etwas mehr Dankbarkeit erwartet. Das ist alles."

"Nicht alle Damen wollen gerettet werden. Nennt sich Emanzipation. Schätze, damit fehlt Ihnen einfach Erfahrung. Zumindest brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken machen, daß Sie ihr Geheimnis verrät. Wenn sie sich nicht daran erinnern kann, wer sie gerettet hat."

"Ich möchte ihr gern helfen. Was meinen Sie, Diggle?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Wir sollten damit anfangen, herauszufinden, wer sie ist, woher sie kommt. Vielleicht finden wir so einen Hinweis, wer ihr das angetan hat. Hatte Sie etwas persönliches bei sich? Haben Sie sich ihre Kleidung angesehen?"

Diggle nickte. "Ja, aber da war nichts brauchbares. Ein Wohnungsschlüssel, eine Fahrkarte und etwas Kleingeld. Kein Ausweis oder Führerschein."

"Verdammt."

"Wir könnten es mit einem Fingerabdruck versuchen. Ich bin sicher, Felicity könnte sich in den Polizeicomputer hacken und einen Abgleich machen."

"Gute Idee." Oliver sprang von seinem Stuhl. "Ich kümmere mich um den Fingerabdruck, kümmern Sie sich um Felicity." Er startete in Richtung Tür, um die Flucht anzutreten. Aber Diggle durchschaute sein Manöver sofort. Er hielt ihn am Arm zurück. "Oliver," ermahnte er. "Reden Sie mit ihr." Er sah seinen Boss durchdringend an. "Um Himmels willen, lassen Sie Ihren berühmten Charme oder Ihre Muskeln spielen, ist mir egal. Aber klären Sie das. Felicity ist Teil unseres Teams. Ohne sie wären wir aufgeschmissen. Wir brauchen sie. Sie brauchen sie."

Oliver ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ja, ich weiß."

"Also werden Sie sich bei ihr entschuldigen und ich werde den Fingerabdruck besorgen."

Diggle gab ihn frei und marschierte aus dem Büro, bevor Oliver etwas erwidern konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver holte tief Luft. Er betrat die kleine Küche am anderen Ende der Etage, als würde er sich für einen Kampf rüsten. Felicity stand an der Kaffeemaschine und drückte wahllos eine Taste nach der anderen mit einer Heftigkeit, daß das Gehäuse unter dem Druck knirschte.

"Felicity," sprach er sie an. "Was ist los?"

Es folgte noch mehr energisches Knopfdrücken. Die Maschine gab ein entrüstetes Zischen von sich. Sie schien tatsächlich gewillt, das Gerät mit einem tödlichen Fingerzeig zu vernichten.

Oliver griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, um dem Mordversuch Einhalt zu gebieten, und drehte sie zu sich um.

"Was. Ist. Los?" wiederholte er mit Nachdruck. Sein Blick lag auf ihr.

Felicity starrte auf die Spitzen ihrer roten Highheels, die fast die gleiche Farbe wie ihre Wangen hatten. "Sie hätten das nicht tun dürfen," flüsterte sie. "Sie hätten die Frau in ein Krankenhaus bringen müssen. Es ist Aufgabe der Polizei herauszufinden, was passiert ist. Was ist, wenn sie ihr Geheimnis herausfindet? Das ist nämlich nicht besonders schwer, nachdem sie von Arrow gerettet wurde und im Haus von Oliver Queen aufgewacht ist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Sie so leichtfertig mit Ihrem Geheimnis umgehen. Mir haben Sie es jedenfalls erst gesagt, als sie keine andere Möglichkeit mehr hatten."

Oliver ließ sie los und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Also daher wehte der Wind. Sie fühlte sich zurückversetzt. "Felicity, sie kann sich nicht mal an ihren Namen erinnern. Sie weiß nicht mehr, was passiert ist oder wer sie gerettet hat. Ich habe ihr erzählt, daß ich auf dem Rückweg von einer Party war und sie mir ins Auto gelaufen ist."

Felicity schnaubte unwillig, aber ihre Wut kühlte ab. "Dann hoffen wir mal, daß ihre Erinnerung nicht zurückkommt."

Er seufzte. "Sie war bewußtlos und verletzt. Ich mußte ihr helfen. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, wäre sie auf der Straße verblutet."

"Hätten Sie ihr auch geholfen, wenn sie häßlich gewesen wäre?" giftete sie.

"Sie wissen doch gar nicht, wie sie aussieht," bemerkte Oliver mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Ist sie häßlich?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Nein."

Sie breitete die Arme aus und hob die Augenbrauen. "Beweisführung abgeschlossen." Sie marschierte erhobenen Hauptes aus der Küche.

"Sind Sie etwa eifersüchtig?" staunte er und folgte ihr.

Sie fuhr herum. "Nein!" rief sie etwas zu schnell.

Er fixierte sie von oben herab, bis sie sich unter seinem Blick wand. Sie sah weg und nestelte an dem Saum ihres kurzen, roten Kleides. "Ich... ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um das Team. Wir sind genauso betroffen, wenn ihr Geheimnis auffliegt."

"Hey." Oliver berührte sanft ihre Wange. Ihre Haut unter seiner Hand begann angenehm zu prickeln. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch flogen wild durcheinander. "Ich würde Sie nie wissentlich in Gefahr bringen. Ich brauche Sie. Ohne Sie wäre ich aufgeschmissen. Also unterschätzen Sie nie Ihren Wert für das Team. Für mich." Sein Daumen strich einmal kurz über ihre Wange und sie gab ein wohliges Schnurren von sich. Viel zu schnell war seine Hand jedoch wieder verschwunden.

"Können wir das öfter machen?"

Er sah sie fragend an.

"Streiten und uns dann wieder versöhnen?"

Eines seiner seltenen, aber wunderschönen Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Helfen Sie mir herauszufinden, wer sie ist? Diggle versucht, uns einen Fingerabdruck zu beschaffen. Können Sie damit etwas anfangen?"

Felicitys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Yep. Kein Problem." Dieser Morgen war doch nicht so schlecht wie sie gedacht hatte. Hatte Oliver gerade tatsächlich zugegeben, daß er sie brauchte? Und er hatte sie berührt, beinahe zärtlich. Wenn das mal kein Anfang war…

Cassie beschloß, sich die Beine zu vertreten, und kletterte aus dem Bett. Sie lief durch den Raum, bewunderte die großartige Einrichtung. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster auf einen prächtigen Garten und ein beeindruckendes Arrangement von Rosen, deren Farben den trüben Tag zum Leuchten brachten. Ihr Kopf spielte schnell mit dem Gedanken, wie wundervoll es wäre, in so einem Haus zu bleiben, in Wohlstand aufzuwachen.

Leider war das nicht ihr Zuhause und würde es auch nie sein. Ihre Beine wurden schwer und sie wandte sich ab.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet und eine stämmige Frau in Schürze und Gummihandschuhen wirbelte herein. Der Putzeimer in ihrer Hand schwankte gefährlich. Als sie Cassie erblickte, schrie sie erschrocken auf. Ihre freie Hand flog an ihre Brust. "Dio mio!" rief sie. "Sie haben mich erschreckt. Ich habe nicht gewußt, daß wir Gäste haben. Bitte entschuldigen Sie," sagte sie mit einem südländischen Akzent.

"Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Es ist nichts passiert."

Die Haushälterin ließ ihren Blick über sie gleiten. Beim Anblick der Prellungen und Kratzer wurden ihre Augen groß. Bestimmt wunderte sie sich, welche Art Gast die Queens hier unterbrachten. Cassie lächelte unsicher.

"Mein Name ist Raissa. Ich bin die Haushälterin der Queens. Normalerweise gibt mir Mister Oliver Bescheid, wenn Gäste über Nacht bleiben." Mit dieser Aussage verriet ihr Raisa mehr über ihren Arbeitgeber als ihr womöglich lieb war. Also bekam Oliver Queen öfter Besuch von fremden Frauen, die über Nacht blieben. Wieso überraschte sie das nicht? Er sah verdammt gut aus, hatte Geld und war charmant. Die Frauen mußten auf seiner Türschwelle Schlange stehen.

"Brauchen Sie etwas? Soll ich Ihnen Frühstück machen?"

"Nein, danke. Bitte machen Sie sich keine Umstände wegen mir."

Ein Klopfen ertönte an ihrer Tür. Ein großer, gut gebauter Mann trat ein. Sein dunkler Anzug saß wie angegossen und das weiße Hemd bildete einen interessanten Kontrast zu seiner dunklen Haut. Irgendwie war er ihr sofort sympathisch.

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Sie wach sind," sagte er freundlich.

Raisa entschuldigte sich bei seinem Anblick und zog sich zurück.

Cassie lächelte. „Sie müssen Mister Diggle sein."

"Sie haben Oliver kennen gelernt," strahlte er.

„Kennen gelernt," murmelte Cassie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als er näher kam. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Ihnen nicht zur Last fallen werde und Sie bald wieder verlasse... morgen wenn möglich."

„Oh," sagte Diggle und erkannte, woher Olivers schlechte Laune kam; als er heute morgen die Empfangshalle betreten hatte, um ihn abzuholen, war er wütend an ihm vorbeigelaufen.

Cassie bemerkte das Tablett in seinen Händen und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich will nicht, dass Sie sich solche Umstände wegen mir machen."

„Ganz und gar nicht, Miss," sagte er. „Solange Sie hier sind, möchten die Queens, dass Sie sich wohl fühlen. Was mich daran erinnert, dass ich für Sie einen Termin mit Dr. Peterson ausmachen sollte. Er möchte Sie noch einmal sehen." Er durchquerte den Raum und blieb neben dem Bett stehen. „Er wird sich ab jetzt um Sie kümmern, nachdem..."

„Nachdem Sie und Mister Queen mich gerettet haben." Cassie lächelte.

„Ja, Miss."

Cassie hielt sich den Mund zu, um ihr Lachen zu verbergen. Sie errötete, weil er sie wie eine Dame dieses Hauses ansprach. Sie war eine Dame, aber nicht dieses Hauses. „Bitte, nennen Sie mich nicht Miss. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, mit einem Titel verwöhnt zu werden."

„In Ordnung." Diggle schüttelte ihre Hand. "Oliver hat mir erzählt, daß sie sich nicht erinnern können."

Ihr Lächeln verschwand schlagartig.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen," fügte er hastig hinzu. "Es ist bestimmt nur vorübergehend. Sie müssen schlimmes durchgemacht haben."

"Ich weiß es nicht," flüsterte sie. "Ich weiß nur, daß ich in diesem fremden Haus in einem fremden Bett aufgewacht bin." Sie humpelte langsam zum Bett zurück. Diggle bot ihr seine Hand an und sie lehnte sich dankbar gegen ihn.

"Oliver und ich haben überlegt, wie wir Ihnen helfen können. Vielleicht können wir gemeinsam etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen."

Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett. "Und wie?"

"Ich habe einen alten Freund bei der Polizei. Er könnte Ihren Fingerabdruck überprüfen..."

"Sie wollen herausfinden, ob ich eine Bank ausgeraubt habe, bevor Sie mich gerettet haben," unterbrach sie ihn.

"Sie hatten keine größere Menge Bargeld, keine Waffe und keine Skimütze bei sich, also bezweifle ich das."

Sie mußte lachen. "Na, da bin ich aber beruhigt."

Diggle stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. Es war ein warmes, offenes Lachen, das ihm gefiel. "Nein, wir wollen einfach nur wissen, wer Sie sind. Ich denke, das ist in Ihrem Sinne?"

Sie nickte und streckte ihre Hand aus. Diggle zog sein Handy aus seinem Jackett, tippte kurz darauf, nahm ihren Zeigefinger und legte ihn sanft auf das Display. "So, das war's schon. Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus. Sobald wir etwas wissen, melden wir uns bei Ihnen. Und solange wir nicht wissen, wer Sie sind, geben Sie sich als meine Nichte aus."

Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Der Unterschied in ihrer Hautfarbe war nicht zu übersehen.

"Meine Nichte dritten Grades," ergänzte er. "Zumindest hat das Oliver gegenüber Dr. Peterson behauptet. Wir sollten vorerst bei der Geschichte bleiben, um nicht noch mehr Fragen aufzuwerfen."

"Dabei hat er doch scheinbar öfter Damenbesuch, der über Nacht bleibt."

"Aber bestimmt keinen, der sich nicht daran erinnert," rutschte es aus ihm heraus. Sie musterte ihn neugierig. "Obwohl so ein Dämpfer seinem Ego mal ganz gut tun würde."

Na, wunderbar, dachte Cassie sarkastisch. Sie saß im Haus eines reichen Playboys fest, konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie sie hierher gekommen war und konnte auch nicht weg, weil sie nicht wußte, ob sie eine Wohnung hatte und wo sie sich befand.

"Ich für meinen Teil freue mich jedenfalls, daß mich meine bezaubernde Nichte nach so langer Zeit endlich mal wieder besucht." Diggle zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Bezaubernd?" zweifelte sie.

"Oh ganz bestimmt." Er drückte zum Abschied ihre Hand. "Lassen Sie sich etwas verwöhnen. Raisa macht ganz fantastische Blaubeerpfannkuchen. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mir die nicht entgehen lassen."

Sie lachte. "Mach ich."

Diggle wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Mister Diggle?" hielt sie ihn zurück. Er drehte sich noch einmal um. "Danke." In ihren dunklen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig.

Er nickte verständnisvoll, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity und Oliver erwarteten ihn bereits sehnsüchtig in ihrer Kommandozentrale unter dem Nachtclub. Diggle hatte kaum die letzte Stufe der Stahltreppe hinter sich gebracht, da stürzte Felicity auf ihn zu. "Und? Wie ist sie so? Kann sie sich schon an etwas erinnern? Hat sie einen Akzent? Oder irgendwelche auffälligen Narben? Nicht, daß Sie sie so genau untersuchen sollten, aber vielleicht hat sie ja welche in ihrem Gesicht, die sie fürchterlich entstellen..." plapperte sie los.

Im Gegensatz zu Oliver, sah Diggle die Tretmiene, die sich gerade vor ihm auftat. Wenigstens dafür waren seine Kriegseinsätze gut gewesen.

"Sie ist nett," war alles, was er sagte. Jedes Wort konnte zu viel sein, um die Miene hoch gehen zu lassen.

"Nett? Das ist alles?" Felicity fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Luftballon.

Diggle nickte.

"Keine Narben?" murmelte sie enttäuscht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Narben."

"Haben Sie den Fingerabdruck bekommen?" kam ihm Oliver zur Hilfe.

Er zog sein Handy hervor und überreichte es Felicity, die es sofort an ihren Laptop anschloss und zu tippen begann.

"Wie geht's ihr?" erkundigte sich Oliver leise, in der Hoffnung, Felicity wäre zu beschäftigt, um zu lauschen. Diggle bezweifelte das.

"Ganz gut so weit," sagte er. "Die Amnesie nimmt sie ziemlich mit. Sie schien wirklich dankbar, daß wir ihr helfen wollen." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Felicity, die sehr interessiert auf ihren Bildschirm starrte. Aber er könnte schwören, daß ihre Ohren gerade ein Stück größer geworden waren.

"Sie ist tapfer," meinte Oliver.

"Raisa war bei ihr, als ich kam. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll sich etwas um unseren Gast kümmern. Sollte ihr nicht schwer fallen, nachdem sie nächtlichen Damenbesuch von Ihnen gewohnt ist."

Oliver bedachte Diggle mit einem wütenden Blick, den er sonst nur seinen Gegnern entgegen brachte. "Ich hab mich geändert," knurrte er.

"Scheint bei Raisa noch nicht angekommen zu sein." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und bei unserem Gast auch nicht. Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus, Mister Queen."

Oliver fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte. "Wunderbar."

"Nichts," verkündete Felicity in diesem Moment. "Kein Eintrag in der Datenbank der Polizei."

"Also ist sie nicht vorbestraft. Sie wird sich freuen, das zu hören." Oliver trat hinter sie und blickte auf den Bildschirm. "Was ist mit der Gesichtserkennung? Können wir darüber etwas herauskriegen? Wenn Sie die Überwachungskameras der Queen Villa von gestern durchsehen, sollten wir ein Bild von ihrem Gesicht bekommen."

Felicity machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Es war kein großes Problem für sie, sich in das Überwachungssystem von Olivers Zuhause zu hacken. Die Firewall war zwar gut, aber für sie nicht gut genug. Ungeahnte Möglichkeiten eröffneten sich ihr plötzlich. Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie Oliver jederzeit heimlich beobachten. Aber das machte sie zu einer Stalkerin, oder? Auch wenn die Versuchung groß war, so wollte sie doch nicht sein Vertrauen mißbrauchen. Er hätte den Vorschlag nicht gemacht, wenn er ihr nicht ebenfalls vertrauen würde. Sie mußte seine Privatsphäre respektieren, wie er und Diggle es auch taten. Verdammte Ehrlichkeit!

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie die richtige Aufnahme gefunden. Ein körniges schwarz weiß Bild zeigte einen Oliver ohne Kapuze und grünen Anzug, sondern in Jeans und dunklem Polohemd, wie er eine reglose Frau in Richtung Queen Villa trug. Sie hing schlaff in seinen Armen, lange Haare und lange Beine schwangen bei jedem seiner Schritte hin und her. Diggle folgte direkt hinter ihm. Felicity vergrößerte den Ausschnitt, während Oliver zur Eingangstür lief. Wie mühelos er die Frau trug! Als würde sie nichts wiegen. Vielleicht sollte sie doch mit Sport anfangen... Als er in das Licht der Außenbeleuchtung trat, bekam sie ein gutes Bild der Frau. Sie stoppte das Video, markierte das Gesicht und schnitt es aus. Einige Tastenkombinationen später hatte sie den Bildausschnitt in das Gesichtserkennungsprogramm kopiert. Der Computer verglich nun markante Merkmale mit Gesichtern auf sämtlichen Überwachungskameras der Stadt.

"Das kann eine Weile dauern," erklärte sie. "Wollen wir uns inzwischen was zu essen holen? Polizeicomputer zu hacken macht mich immer hungrig."

Diggle grinste. Gegen einen Big Belly Burger hätte er jetzt auch nichts einzuwenden. "Bin dabei," stimmte er zu und sah zu Oliver, der jedoch gebannt auf den Monitor starrte und sie gar nicht gehört zu haben schien.

"Oliver?" Er hob den Kopf. "Essen?" Diggle wußte, daß sein Freund anderes im Kopf hatte als Essen, aber das war das Problem mit Oliver. Manchmal verlor er sich in seinem Beschützerinstinkt und vergaß so grundlegende Dinge wie Essen. Es wunderte ihn also nicht, als Oliver den Kopf schüttelte.

"Sie müssen was essen, Oliver," ermahnte er. "Auf die halbe Stunde kommt es jetzt auch nicht an."

Felicity kam ihm zur Hilfe. "Auch wenn Sie die letzten Jahre auf einer Insel verbracht haben und sich dort von Blättern und Käfern oder irgendwelchen anderen widerlichen Sachen ernährt haben, von denen ich gar nichts wissen will, heißt das nicht, daß sie jetzt nichts mehr essen brauchen. Dann nützt Ihnen Ihr ganzes Training nichts, weil ihr Körper nämlich die Muskeln abbauen wird, die Sie hier regelmäßig so gern zur Schau stellen, wenn sie nackt an diesen Stangen hängen oder auf Säcke einschlagen. Nicht, daß ich was dagegen hätte... ich meine, es ist schon ein leckerer Anblick... ist auch nicht so leicht, da nicht hinzuschauen... Oh Gott! Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Ja, das habe ich... Und ich halt jetzt besser den Mund." Sie schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund, ihr Gesicht dunkelrot.

Diggle mußte sich zusammenreißen, um nicht lauthals los zu lachen. Wie schaffte es das IT-Girl bloß immer, sich derart zu blamieren? Es war jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue amüsant. Er sah zu Oliver, um dessen Reaktion zu beobachten, aber der schien von Felicitys Fettnapf gar nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Zumindest tat er so, als hätte er nichts gehört.

Plötzlich gab der Computer ein leises Ping von sich. Er hatte eine Übereinstimmung gefunden. Der Burger würde noch warten müssen. Diggle und Felicity stürzten zum Computer, während Oliver bereits auf das Display tippte. Auf dem Monitor erschien das Bild einer Überwachungskamera. Die gleiche schlechte Qualität wie bei der Überwachungskamera der Queen Villa, aber es war ganz eindeutig die unbekannte Brünette. "Die Aufnahme ist zwei Tage alt. Hauptbahnhof. In der Tickethalle," sagte Felicity.

"Hat sie eine Kreditkarte benutzt?" fragte Diggle.

Sie zoomte näher an den Verkaufsschalter und die Theke. "Nein, Bargeld."

„Verdammt!" Oliver schlug mit der flachen Hand hart auf die Tischplatte und Felicity machte einen kleinen Sprung vor Schreck. „Das ist doch verrückt. Kommt es nur mir so vor, als würde sie das mit Absicht machen? Als wolle sie ihre Spuren verwischen?"

„Ist schon was dran," stimmte Diggle zu.

„Moment!" Felicity hob aufgeregt die Hand. „Da ist was. Ich hab da was gesehen… Sekunde… ich hab's gleich…" Ihre Finger sausten über die Tastatur. Die Aufnahme sprang zurück bis zu dem Moment, als sich die geheimnisvolle Unbekannte zu dem Schalter drehte und sich über die Theke beugte. Felicity deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Da! Seht ihr das? An ihren Hosenbund? Das ist ein Mitarbeiterausweis."

Diggle und Oliver beugten sich noch weiter über sie nach vorne. Zwei beachtliche Oberarme umrahmten plötzlich ihr Gesicht. Das war eine neue Erfahrung. Aber nicht unangenehm. So etwas konnte bestimmt nicht jede Frau von ihrer Bucket List streichen.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!" staunte Diggle. „Sie sind der Wahnsinn!"

„Gut gemacht, Felicity," lobte Oliver und zauberte ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben," murmelte sie und hämmerte auf die Tasten. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, herauszufinden, wer der Feind in Olivers Bett war. Gleich würde sie ein Gesicht haben. Und dann konnte sie es ausdrucken, an die Wand hängen und sich von Oliver Pfeil und Bogen ausleihen…

Sie stoppte die Aufnahme genau in dem Augenblick, als sich der Mantel der Unbekannten durch die Drehung verschob und etwas weißen am Bund ihrer Jeans aufblitzte. Genau auf dieses Etwas zoomte sie heran, schnitt es aus und vergrößerte den Bereich noch einmal. Der Rechner summte kurz, um das Bild scharf zu bekommen, und dann nahm der Ausweis den gesamten Bildschirm ein.

Alle drei starrten sekundenlang schweigend auf das Passfoto einer Frau mit langen dunkelbraunen Haaren und großen dunklen Augen, die sanft lächelte. Ihr Gesicht war herzförmig, mit einer schmalen Nase und fein geschwungenen Lippen. Nein, sie war nicht häßlich, mußte Felicity zu ihrem Bedauern zugeben. Sie hatte auch kein von Narben entstelltes Gesicht. Sie sah nett aus. Wie jemand, mit dem sie befreundet sein könnte. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher gewesen, sie zu hassen, wenn sie wie ein Supermodel aussehen würde.

„Das ist sie!" sagte Diggle und las vor, was auf dem Ausweis stand. „Ihr Name ist Cassandra Taylor. Wir haben ihren Namen."

„Und sie arbeitet in der Forschungsabteilung von Star Pharmaceuticals," ergänzte Felicity.

Der Rest war ein Kinderspiel. Mit dem Namen und ihrer Personalnummer konnte sich Felicity in den Hauptrechner von Star Pharma hacken, ihre Personalakte einsehen und sämtliche Daten einschließlich Adresse, Kontonummer und Sozialversicherungsnummer herausfinden. In nur fünf Minuten wußte sie alles über Cassandra Taylor, was sie wissen mußte.

„Oliver, wollen Sie ihr nicht die gute Nachricht überbringen?" schlug Diggle vor.

„Ja, wir sollten sie nicht länger warten lassen. Schicken Sie mir alles wichtige auf mein Handy, Felicity," rief Oliver bereits im Gehen. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hatte er es plötzlich sehr eilig, die Gießerei zu verlassen.

Felicitys düstere Miene bekam er gar nicht mehr mit.

„Tut mir leid." Diggle legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Er wußte, wie schwer es ihr fallen mußte, ihn gehen zu lassen.

„Schon gut. Ich hätte mir denken können, daß sie keine international gesuchte Terroristin mit Narben im Gesicht ist." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt."


	8. Chapter 8

Sie legte das Besteck zur Seite und sah zu ihm auf. In ihren Augen stand Besorgnis und Mißtrauen. Vermutlich glaubte sie, er wolle sie aus der Villa hinauswerfen. Das Bild auf dem Mitarbeiterausweis wird ihr nicht gerecht, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie war hübsch, auf eine unaufdringliche, leise Art, die sich erst bei längerem Hinsehen offenbarte. Genau wie Felicity, die sich oft hinter ihrer Brille und den kurzen Röcken versteckte.

Er wandte den Blick ab und konzentrierte sich auf seine nächsten Worte. „Sind Sie bereit herauszufinden, wer Sie sind?"

Sie richtete sich auf. „Sie hatten Erfolg?"

Er nickte. „Ihr Name ist Cassandra Taylor…"

„Cassie," flüsterte sie.

„Erinnern Sie sich?"

„Nein, ich glaube, mir gefällt Cassie besser." Sie lächelte verlegen.

„Sie arbeiten in der Forschungsabteilung von Star Pharmaceuticals."

„Also keine Bankräuberin," scherzte sie in Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch mit Diggle.

„Was?" fragte Oliver verständnislos.

„Nichts. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, daß ich vielleicht vom FBI gesucht werde."

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sind eine ziemlich gute Wissenschaftlerin, haben Ihren Abschluss am MIT gemacht. Eine Menge Unternehmen haben Ihnen Angebote gemacht. Das von Queen Consolidated haben Sie abgelehnt."

„Von wem?"

„Meiner Firma."

„Oh." Noch ein verlegenes Lächeln.

„Schon gut. Eigentlich ist es ja auch die Firma meiner Mutter. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig…" Er sagte wenig, wählte genau aus, was und was er nicht von ihrem Leben erzählte. Hielt sich an Details, die wichtig waren. Cassie hörte aufmerksam zu, während er von ihrem Leben sprach wie in einer Wochenschau. Kurz und informativ. Er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie sich ihre Augen trübten, als er von ihrer Familie sprach. Vater und Mutter waren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, als sie neun war. Danach war sie im Waisenhaus oder bei Pflegeeltern aufgewachsen. Ein behütetes Zuhause, so wie er es gehabt hatte, hatte sie nie gekannt. Oder wie sie versuchte, das Erstaunen in ihren Augen zu verbergen, als er von ihrer Wohnung am Stadtrand erzählte. Es war eine Gegend, in der hauptsächlich Familien der Mittelklasse lebten. Ruhig und beschaulich. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn nun, daß er sie in den Glades gefunden hatte. Sie war in ihrer Wohnung als einzige Mieterin eingetragen, was darauf schließen ließ, daß sie nicht mit jemanden zusammenlebte. Ihre Augen wurden groß.Offensichtlich gab es einige Einzelheiten, die ihn nichts angingen. Er spürte ihre Verunsicherung und Unruhe und fühlte sich schlecht, weil er Intimes aus ihrem Leben ohne ihr Wissen in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

Ihre Haltung versteifte sich, als sie sich in ihre undurchdringliche Hülle zurückzog.

Cassie stand mit ihrem Teller auf, ging zur Spüle hinüber, drehte den Hahn auf und begann mit dem Abwasch. Sorgfältig schrubbte sie die Teller, kehrte zum Tisch zurück, um die Gläser und das Besteck einzusammeln. Oliver griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und hielt sie zurück. Das Besteck in ihrer Hand begann zu zittern.

„Cassie…" sagte er leise. „Es tut mir leid."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das muss es nicht. Sie wollten mir bloß helfen und sicher gehen, daß sie keine Massenmörderin unter ihrem Dach beherbergen. Es ist nur… alles, was Sie gesagt haben… Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich ich bin… Nichts kommt mir bekannt vor…. Genauso gut könnte es das Leben einer völlig Fremden sein. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern." Donner grollte plötzlich in der Ferne.

Sie wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien, doch er hielt sie weiter fest, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und drehte sich zu ihr um. Und dann nahm er sie in den Arm. Cassie war so überrascht von der Geste, daß sie stolperte und erst recht gegen seine Brust fiel. Sie erstarrte. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, bereit, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Bis sie seine Hand an ihrem Rücken spürte. Wie sie sanft auf und ab glitt, über ihr Haar strich. Cassie ließ sich fallen und gab auf. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie die Arme um seine Mitte schlang und den Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnte. Sie hatte alles verloren. Nicht nur ihre Erinnerung. Auch ihren Glauben an das Gute im Menschen. Die Wärme seines Körpers hüllte sie ein wie eine warme Decke. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. Er hatte sie gerettet und in seinem Haus aufgenommen, obwohl er sie nicht kannte.

„Ich weiß, wie es ist, nicht zu wissen, wer man ist," flüsterte er und sein warmer Atem strich über ihren Nacken.

Sie konnte nicht antworten. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem dunkelblauen Hemd und weinte leise.

„Sie können hier solange bleiben, wie Sie wollen." Wieder donnerte es vor dem Fenster, diesmal näher.

„Danke," flüsterte Cassie ehrlich.

„Sie sind hier immer willkommen," sagte Oliver ohne zu zögern. Das Geräusch beginnenden Regens erfüllte ihre Ohren. Es begann langsam und verwandelte sich schnell in einen wahren Wolkenbruch.

„Sie müssen müde sein," vermutete er. Cassie nickte und er entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung. Die wohlige Wärme, die sein Körper ihr gespendet hatte, verschwand, als er sich endgültig von ihr löste. Sie vermißte dieses Gefühl sofort. Er begleitete sie aus der Küche durch die Eingangshalle zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Der Regen, der gegen das Haus prasselte, erfüllte die Stille um sie herum.

Oliver ging den ganzen Weg neben ihr. Hatte er etwa Angst, daß sie sich wieder verlief? Oder spürte er, wie aufgewühlt sie nach ihrem Gespräch und der Umarmung war?

Vor ihrer Tür angekommen, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Er stand in der Mitte des Korridors, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, sein Gesicht halb im Schatten verborgen. Beim Anblick seiner Gestalt im Halbdunkel rührte sich etwas in ihrer Erinnerung. Eine Art Deja-vu. Sie hatte ein ähnliches Bild schon einmal gesehen. Aber sie wußte nicht, wann und wo. Ob es eine echte Erinnerung war oder nur Einbildung.

„Werde ich irgendwann auch etwas über Sie erfahren, Oliver?" fragte sie über das laute Klopfen ihres Herzens. „Sie wissen alles über mich, aber ich weiß gar nichts über Sie."

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Im Licht der Wandbeleuchtung schimmerte sein Haar golden. Wie es sich wohl anfühlte, die Finger darin zu vergraben, während er sie küßte?

Cassie erschrak. Was war nur los mit ihr? Zum Glück konnte er im schummrigen Licht nicht erkennen, wie ihr Gesicht dunkelrot anlief. Himmel, schalt sie sich, du benimmst dich wie ein verknalltes Schulmädchen. In seiner Gegenwart spielten ihre Hormone völlig verrückt. Dabei hatte sie weitaus größere Probleme, um die sie sich kümmern sollte.

„Ich werde Ihnen alles sagen, was Sie wissen wollen," sagte er und sie könnte schwören, Bedauern in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Aber nicht heute abend. Es ist schon spät und Sie waren lange genug auf den Beinen. Sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen." Nur noch ein wenig länger wollte er die Neugier und Zuneigung in ihrem Blick genießen. Wenn sie erst einmal wußte, wer er war, dann würde sie ihn anders ansehen.

„In Ordnung, aber so leicht lasse ich Sie nicht davon kommen."

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte und die Trübnis in seinen Augen verschwand. „Das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen."

Cassie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist nur fair."

Das elektrische Knistern, das bereits die Küche aufgeladen hatte, erfüllte nun den Korridor. Und es lag nicht an dem Gewitter, das vor den Fenstern tobte. Cassie hielt die Luft an. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals.

Seine blauen Augen lagen auf ihr, hielten sie gefangen und schienen bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu blicken. Sie konnte sich nicht abwenden, sie konnte es einfach nicht. Wenn er sie jetzt…

In diesem Moment läutete es an der Tür.

Oliver blinzelte und der Bann war gebrochen. Er wandte sich, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und lief den Korridor hinunter. Cassie stieß die Luft aus. Das war knapp gewesen.


	9. Chapter 9

Während Oliver die Treppe hinunterlief und die Eingangshalle durchquerte, um die Tür zu öffnen, überlegte er, ob er seinem späten Gast einen Kinnhaken verpassen oder ihm danken sollte, weil er ihn vor einer Dummheit bewahrt hatte. Ein paar Sekunden länger und er hätte womöglich...

Er zog die Tür auf. Unter einem riesigen Schirm stand Felicity im Licht der Außenbeleuchtung.

„Felicity!" Er zwang sich, den Ärger aus seiner Stimme zu halten und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wobei sie ihn gerade gestört hatte. Für Runde zwei mit ihr war er einfach zu müde. „Was machen Sie hier? Es gießt in Strömen!"

Felicity schloss ihren Schirm, zwängte sich an ihm vorbei und marschierte in die Eingangshalle. Dabei ließ sie ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Ich wollte Sie nur noch mal an die Aufsichtsratssitzung morgen früh erinnern," sagte sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Ein Anruf hätte genügt. Dafür hätten Sie nicht herkommen müssen." Er schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihr.

Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten, suchte nach verdächtigen Veränderungen an ihm. Aber da war nichts. Sein Hemd war nicht zerknittert oder falsch geknöpft, seine Hose saß perfekt und sah nicht so aus, als hätte er sie hastig übergezogen. Er trug sogar Schuhe. Kein Lippenstift am Kragen. Nur seine Haare waren unordentlich, aber das waren sie eigentlich immer.

Oliver stellte sich vor sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Felicity, was ist los?" verlangte er. Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre.

Sie räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich... ich wollte..." sicher gehen, daß du deine Prinzipien nicht vergißt, sobald du mit ihr und ungefähr zwanzig leeren Betten alleine bist. „... Ihnen das hier noch geben." Sie kramte geschäftig in ihrer Tasche und zog einen dünnen Stapel Papier hervor.

„Was ist das?" interessierte er sich und entließ sie vorerst aus seinem Bann.

Felicity drückte die Unterlagen gegen ihre Brust und blickte mißtrauisch über ihre Schulter die Treppe hinauf.

„Sie schläft," beruhigte er sie und lieferte ihr endlich, was sie wissen wollte.

„Uhuh." Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht...

„Also?"

Zu ihren Füßen hatte sich eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Parkett gebildet, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Sie blinzelte. „Ich konnte mich in ihren Computer bei Star Pharma hacken und herausfinden, woran sie gearbeitet hat. Das wird Sie bestimmt interessieren." Mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern überreichte sie ihm den Stapel.

„Gut. Ich sehe es mir morgen gleich an."

„Aber..." Ihre Augen wurden groß. Das klang so gar nicht nach Oliver. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er nicht einmal Zeit, um etwas zu essen. Und jetzt?

„Felicity." Oliver fuhr sich seufzend über das Gesicht und stieß die Luft aus. „Ich bin müde. Es war ein langer Tag." Als ob sie nicht wüßte, daß er nicht schlafen konnte. Und wenn er schlief, hatte er Alpträume.

Plötzlich wußte sie, was nicht stimmte. Woher dieses nagende Gefühl kam, daß ihr etwas entging. „Sind Sie ganz alleine hier? Wo ist Ihre Mutter? Und Thea?"

„Meine Mutter mußte geschäftlich nach Central City. Thea begleitet sie, weil es dort angeblich die besten Designerläden gibt."

„Oliver..."

Er legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Es ist alles in Ordnung," versicherte er ihr. „Gehen Sie nach Hause, Felicity." Sanft, aber bestimmt, schob er sie mit sich in Richtung Tür.

Sie stemmte die Absätze in den Boden, bis er stehen blieb, und sah zu ihm auf. „Versprechen Sie mir, keine Dummheiten zu machen."

„Sie klingen wie meine Mutter."

Diesmal waren es ihre Augen, die sich über die Brille hinweg in seine bohrten. „Versprechen Sie es."

Er öffnete die Tür. „Wir sehen uns morgen." Damit schob er sie mühelos über die Schwelle, drückte noch einmal kurz ihre Schulter und schloss die Tür.


	10. Spion

„Oliver!" Sie konnte nicht glauben, daß er das getan hatte. Er hatte sie vor die Tür gesetzt! Sie war fassungslos. Dabei hatte sie ihn doch nur vor sich selbst schützen wollen. Na, warte! So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon! dachte sie wütend. Mit einem energischen Griff öffnete sie ihren Schirm und stapfte aufgebracht durch den Regen zu ihrem Mini. Kaum saß sie hinter dem Steuer, packte sie ihr Tablet aus und begann zu tippen. Für einen kurzen Moment regte sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen, doch als die ersten Bilder auf dem Display erschienen, siegte ihre Neugier. Das hatte Oliver Queen nun davon, daß er sich eine der besten Hackerinnen in sein Team geholt hatte. Es war für sie ein Kinderspiel, sich in den nächstgelegenen Satelliten zu hacken und eine Wärmebildkamera zu finden, die sie auf die Queen Villa schalten konnte. Sie wußte, daß es in der Villa keine Kameras gab, deshalb mußte sie den Umweg nehmen. Aber nichtsdestotrotz fand sie heraus, was sie wissen wollte. Auf ihrem Tablet erschien der Grundriss der Villa mit zwei rot leuchtenden Personen darin. Oliver hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Seine Familie war nicht zuhause. Er war allein mit Cassandra Taylor. Felicity vergrößerte den Ausschnitt. Sie hatte angenommen, sie würde die beiden roten Wärmebilder der beiden in unmittelbarer Nähe oder sogar übereinander finden - bei dem Gedanken schüttelte sie sich. Doch nichts davon war der Fall. Im Gegenteil, sie befanden sich sogar mehrere Räume von einander getrennt. Während die eine sich nicht mehr bewegte und wohl schon schlief, lief die andere in ihrem Zimmer hin und her, verschwand im angrenzenden Raum und kehrte dann wieder in das erste Zimmer zurück. Dann bewegte auch sie sich nicht mehr. Oliver war ins Bett gegangen, genau wie er gesagt hatte. Felicity Smoak, du bist eine eifersüchtige Stalkerin. Sie fühlte sich grauenhaft, weil sie Oliver mißtraut und hintergangen hatte. Sie wußte selbst nicht, warum sie das getan hatte. Doch, sie wußte es. Sie war eifersüchtig auf diese fremde Frau, die es geschafft hatte, sich in sein Haus zu schleichen und gemeinsam mit ihm unter einem Dach zu schlafen. Und der es irgendwie gelungen war, sein Herz zu treffen.


	11. Die meist gesuchte Frau

"Warten Sie!" Rief eine Stimme über ihm. Cassie stand am Ende der Treppe und sah ihn ungläubig an. "Es regnet im Strömen. Warum bitten Sie Ihren Gast nicht herein?"  
Oliver schnitt eine Grimasse, während er die Tür ein zweites Mal aufzog. Er befürchtete eine Katastrophe, wenn Felicity auf Cassie traf. Bis jetzt war sie mit der Situation etwas angespannt umgegangen, um es gelinde zu sagen. Er wußte nicht, ob sie eifersüchtig war. Na ja, vielleicht war das hier die beste Gelegenheit, Felicity zu zeigen, daß es dafür keinerlei Grund gab.  
Sie war gerade dabei, den Motor ihres Minis anzulassen, als er in das Licht der Scheinwerfer trat und sie herein winkte. Das mußte er ihr nicht zweimal sagen. Der Motor erstarb, zwei Sekunden später stürmte sie an ihm vorbei zurück ins Haus.  
Als sie die Eingangshalle betrat, entdeckte sie Cassie auf der Treppe. Sie trug noch immer ihre Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Große Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Sie trugen beide Kleidung, keiner von ihnen sah verlegen aus. Alles in Ordnung, sagte sich Felicity. Es ist nichts passiert.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht umhin, Ihr Gespräch mit anzuhören," erklärte Cassie und kam die Treppe herunter.  
Also, das war die geheimnisvolle Frau in Olivers Haus. Endlich lernte Felicity sie kennen. Sie beäugte die junge Frau wie sie es bei einem neuen Computer tun würde. Sie war definitiv kein Supermodel wie die anderen Frauen, mit denen Oliver sonst so ausgegangen war, bevor er Schiffbruch erlitten hatte. In Echt bestätigte sie ihren Eindruck. Sie schien nett.  
"Felicity, das ist Cassie," stellte sie Oliver vor. "Cassie, das ist Felicity, meine..."  
Wenn er jetzt Sekretärin sagt, bringe ich ihn um, dachte Felicity. Ihre Augen verengten sich, um ihn vorzuwarnen. Und er bemerkte es tatsächlich.  
"Sie ist meine IT Expertin. Sie weiß einfach alles über Computer. Ohne sie wäre ich verloren."  
Felicity lächelte zufrieden. Okay, natürlich würde er nicht Freundin sagen, aber ein Mädchen durfte doch noch Träume haben, oder? Egal, er hat die Sekretärin clever umschifft, also konnte sie sich trotzdem glücklich schätzen.  
"Dann waren Sie es, die meine Identität herausgefunden hat?" Sagte Cassie bewundernd.  
Felicity zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das war nicht besonders schwer."  
"Was haben Sie sonst noch herausgefunden? Ich habe gehört, wie Sie etwas über meine Arbeit gesagt haben?"  
"Ja, ich kann es Ihnen zeigen."  
Während Oliver seinen Augen nicht traute, schnappte sich Felicity die Akten von ihm. "Vielleicht hilft das Ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge. Ich habe nicht alles verstanden, aber mit Ihrer Hilfe..."  
Beide Frauen gingen in Richtung Küche, tief versunken in ein wissenschaftliches Gespräch, und ließen einen erstaunten Oliver zurück.

Cassie folgte der blonden Frau zurück in die Küche. Felicity, erinnerte sie sich, wie Oliver sie vorgestellt hatte. Mit ihren High Heels und dem kurzen roten Kleid sah sie nicht wie ein IT Nerd aus, eher wie eine Sekretärin, aber ganz offensichtlich wußte sie, wovon sie sprach. Die äußere Erscheinung konnte täuschen. Cassie hatte ihr Gespräch nicht belauschen wollen, sie war auf dem Weg in die Küche, um sich noch ein Glas Wasser zu holen, als sie gehört hatte, wie Oliver sie nach draußen bugsiert hatte. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht, sie in den Regen zurückzuschicken? Sie konnte an seiner Miene und seinem Verhalten erkennen, daß er sich unwohl fühlte. Als ob er sich davor fürchtete, wenn sie beide aufeinander trafen. Und sie hatte bemerkt, wie Felicity ihn von oben bis unten gemustert hatte, wahrscheinlich weil sie seinen Ruf kannte.  
Zurück in der Küche setzten sie sich an den großen Tisch. Felicity rückte ihre Brille zurecht, bevor sie die Akte vor ihr aufschlug. "Sind Sie bereit?" Fragte sie. Sie war besorgt, daß Cassie die Neuigkeiten nicht gut aufnehmen würde.  
Cassie nickte. "Ich weiß schon ein bisschen was. Ich arbeite bei Star Pharmaceuticals?"  
"Korrekt. Forschungsabteilung." Felicity reichte ihr ein Blatt Papier mit chemischen Formeln. "Ich konnte Ihren Computer knacken und die Dateien kopieren. Kommt Ihnen das bekannt vor?"  
Cassie nahm ein anderes Blatt. Dieses zeigte Statistiken und Graphiken. Ein Blatt nach dem anderen sah sie die gesamte Akte durch. Einige waren Testergebnisse, andere waren Bluttests, der Rest kompliziert aussehende Berechnungen. Dann stützte sie den Kopf in ihre Hände.  
"Nichts?" Fragte Felicity. Plötzlich tat sie ihr leid. Es mußte frustrierend sein, sich nicht an ihr Leben, ihre Arbeit, ihre Freunde erinnern zu können. Sie hatte nichts, außer den Informationen, die ihr ein paar Fremde lieferten, die sie erst vor wenigen Tagen kennengelernt hatte.  
"Na ja, es ist nicht mein Fachgebiet, aber ich habe etwas im Internet geforscht und versucht, meine Chemiekenntnisse aus der Schulzeit zu reaktivieren. Diese Formel," sagte Felicity und deutete auf das Papier. "Sieht aus wie ein Gegenmittel für Vertigo."  
"Was ist Vertigo?" Fragte Cassie.  
"Vertigo ist eine tödliche Droge, die ihre Opfer desorientiert. Es wurde zuerst von einem Mann namens Der Graf entwickelt. Wenn man es in seiner reinen Form direkt ins Blut injiziert, greift es den Thalamus an. Dort werden die Informationen aller Schmerzrezeptoren gesammelt. Vertigo sorgt dafür, daß das Opfer glaubt, unerträgliche Schmerzen zu erleiden. Der Effekt kann tagelang andauern, bis das Herz aufgibt und stehen bleibt. Wenn ich recht habe und diese Formel ist wirklich ein Antagonist... Wow..." Felicity lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und keuchte. "Sie sind klug. Und wahrscheinlich die meist gesuchte Frau der Stadt."  
Cassie gab ein bitteres Lachen von sich. "Yeah, großartig, aber ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Das könnte die Formel von Aspirin sein und ich würde es nicht merken."  
"Keine Sorge, Sie waren sehr gründlich. Genau wie ich. Sie haben alles dokumentiert. Es ist alles auf Ihrem Computer. Wir können es zusammen durchgehen, nach etwas bekanntem suchen. Sehen Sie? Nichts ist verloren..." Felicity bemerkte ihren Patzer und fügte hinzu: "Also, ich meine nicht für immer. Ich bin sicher, Ihre Erinnerung kommt zurück, sobald wir anfangen, mit diesen Unterlagen zu arbeiten. Und wir könnten mit Ihren Kollegen sprechen."  
"Ich wäre keine große Hilfe für sie im Moment. Wenn es stimmt, was Sie sagen und ich die Erste bin, die dieses Gegenmittel entwickelt hat, wird Star Pharmaceuticals damit eine Menge Geld machen. Wenn sie das Monopol darauf haben, können sie es für jeden Preis verkaufen."  
"Oder die Verteilung regulieren. Noch schlimmer, sie könnten die ganze Stadt mit Vertigo infizieren, bevor sie das Gegenmittel an den Höchstbietenden versteigern," sagte Oliver von hinten. Er lehnte gegen den Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, seine Miene besorgt.  
Ein kalter Schauer lief über Felicitys Rücken. "Er hat recht. Das Gesetz von Angebot und Nachfrage. Glauben Sie, die haben ihr das angetan? Um Mitwisser loszuwerden?"  
"Meine Kollegen!" Cassie sprang von ihrem Stuhl. "Sie sind in Gefahr. Haben Sie sie überprüft?"  
"Noch nicht..."  
"Oh mein Gott, wenn Ihnen etwas zugestoßen ist wegen mir..." Cassie wollte aus der Küche laufen, aber Oliver stellte sich ihr in den Weg. "Warten Sie, da draußen ist es nicht sicher." Er nahm sie bei den Schultern. "Solange wir nicht wissen, wer hinten Ihnen her ist, ist es am besten, wenn Sie hier bleiben. Ich verspreche Ihnen, für Sie nach Ihren Kollegen zu sehen." Er warf Felicity einen Blick zu. Sie verstand die Botschaft. Sobald Cassie beruhigt war, würden sie sich in der Arrow Höhle treffen. Felicity seufzte lautlos. Auf sie wartete eine weitere schlaflose Nacht.  
"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir kriegen raus, wer hinter Ihnen her ist," fügte sie hinzu. "Und wir sorgen besser dafür, daß die Drogendealer keinen Wind von Ihrer Formel bekommen. Sonst haben Sie die auch noch im Nacken."  
"Aber..."  
"Vertrauen Sie mir, Cassie, so ist es das Beste." Oliver drückte ihre Schulter. "Bleiben Sie hier. Sehen Sie sich nochmal die Unterlagen an. Vielleicht brauchen wir Ihr Wissen. Und ich kann nicht zulassen, daß Sie nochmal verletzt werden."  
"Ich fühle mich nutzlos."  
"Das sind Sie nicht. Sie sind zu wertvoll, um sie in Gefahr zu bringen, indem wir ihr Versteck preis geben." Oliver schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
Cassie atmete tief aus. Das war einfach nicht ihre Art. Sie war jemand, der Entscheidungen traf, kein Feigling, der sich vor der Verantwortung drückte und anderen die Arbeit überließ. "Es ist falsch," flüsterte sie.  
"Aber unter diesen Umständen ist es die vernünftige Entscheidung. Ich lasse Sie wissen, sobald wir etwas gefunden haben. Jetzt ruhen Sie sich aus. Setzen Sie sich nicht unter Druck."  
Sie war tapfer, und Oliver hoffte, daß sie nichts dummes tat, während sie weg waren. Er würde John bitten, ein Auge auf sie zu werfen.  
Felicity wartete bereits an der Tür auf ihn. "Gehen wir."


	12. Star Pharmaceuticals

Der Hauptsitz von Star Pharmaceuticals befand sich im Finanzbezirk von Starling City, umzingelt von anderen Wolkenkratzern, die den Wohlstand ihrer Firmen zur Schau stellten. Riesige Glasfronten und schwere Stahlkonstruktionen versperrten die Sicht auf den Fluss und den Hafen und warfen lange Schatten über die Straßen zu ihren Füßen. Am Tag waren die Gehsteige überfüllt mit Geschäftsleuten, die von U-Bahn Stationen zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen eilten, während sie einen dampfenden Kaffeebecher in der Hand hielten und lautstark in ihr Handy sprachen. Verführerische Gerüche von den Ständen der Straßenhändler erfüllten die Luft und Lieferwagen parkten mitten in der Straße, sodass sie eine Kakophonie aus Hupen und Geschrei verärgerter Fahrer produzierten. Nachts dagegen war die Gegend eine Geisterstadt, verlassen bis auf ein paar dunkle Gestalten, die sich in den Schatten herumdrückten. Um diese Uhrzeit waren sogar die Putzkolonnen längst verschwunden, das gelegentliche Licht hinter den Glasfronten vor Stunden erloschen.

Mit etwas Hilfe von Felicity – Hilfe in der Form daß sie sich in das Sicherheitssystem von Star Pharmaceuticals gehackt und den Alarm abgeschalten hatte - hatte Arrow keine Schwierigkeiten, in das Gebäude zu gelangen. Da sich niemand im Inneren befand und auch niemand auf der Straße zu sehen war, konnte er einfach durch die Vordertür gehen. Es war eine nette Abwechslung, einmal nicht von Dächern oder durch Fensterscheiben springen zu müssen. Sehr angenehm.

„Ich bin drin," sagte er zu Felicity, während er die imposante Empfangshalle aus Marmor durchquerte.

„Also das war ja einfach. Sollten wir öfter machen. Erspart dir eine Menge Pfeile und ist besser für deine Gesundheit."

Arrow schnaubte bloß.

„Das Labor von Cassie befindet sich im fünften Stock. Ich sehe keinerlei Aktivität im Gebäude. Nicht einmal einen Sicherheitsbeamten. Denkst du nicht auch, daß das komisch ist?"

Arrow drückte die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, arbeitete er sich in den fünften Stock vor. „Yeah," sagte er. „Vielleicht hatte sie recht damit, daß ihre Kollegen in Gefahr sind."

„Weißt du, sie ist nicht, was ich erwartet habe."

„Hm?" Noch nicht einmal leicht außer Atem erreichte Arrow den fünften Stock. Lautlos platzierte er einen Pfeil in den Bogen, öffnete die Tür mit einem Fuß und betrat den Korridor dahinter.

„Cassie. Sie ist nicht, was ich erwartet habe."

„Was hast du erwartet?" fragte Arrow, ohne ihr viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Während er auf die Dunkelheit vor sich zielte, bewegte er sich langsam den Gang entlang.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, sie wäre dumm und eingebildet und undankbar – so wie deine anderen Freundinnen. Aber eigentlich ist sie ganz nett... und jemand, der versteht, wovon ich rede. Das ist neu für mich. Zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl, daß sie weiß, was ich ihr sagen will. Ich meine, das meiste, an dem sie gearbeitet hat, ist wirklich kompliziert... Schade, wenn sie sich bloß erinnern könnte, dann könnten wir jede Menge Spaß zusammen haben..."

Während Felicity weiter plapperte, hatte Arrow das richtige Labor gefunden. Auf dem Schild neben der Tür stand Cassies Name mit zwei weiteren. Er drückte die Klinke herunter. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen. Wirklich seltsam.

Der Raum dahinter war komplett dunkel, nicht einmal die Straßenlampen unter ihm konnten ihn durch die großen Fenster auf der anderen Seite erhellen. Arrow machte zwei weitere Schritte hinein und sah sich um. Das Labor war verlassen.

„Es ist keiner hier."

„Hab ich doch gesagt. Die Wärmebildkameras zeigen keinerlei Aktivität."

Er schaltete das Licht an. Ein riesiger Raum gefüllt mit medizinischen Geräten, Reagenzgläsern, Zentrifugen, Flaschen mit Flüssigkeiten in allen erdenklichen Farben und Computermonitore kamen zum Vorschein. Aber was einst wie ein geordneter wissenschaftlicher Arbeitsplatz ausgesehen hatte, versank jetzt im Chaos. Die Reagenzgläser lagen zerbrochen am Boden, die Flaschen waren umgekippt und ausgelaufen, am Boden hatten sich große Pfützen gebildet, die Monitore waren zerschlagen. Und inmitten der Verwüstung lagen zwei Leichen. Sie trugen Laborkittel. Ihr Blut vermischte sich mit den anderen Flüssigkeiten.

„Verdammt," fluchte er leise. Das mußten die beiden anderen Namen auf dem Schild sein.

„Was ist los?" fragte Felicity.

„Wir kommen zu spät. Ich habe Cassies Kollegen gefunden. Sie sind tot."

„Großer Gott. Sie hatte recht."

Arrow kniete sich neben die Leichen, um nach ihrem Puls zu tasten, obwohl er bereits wußte, daß sie längst tot waren. Sonst hätte Felicity ihr Wärmebild auf dem Bildschirm entdeckt.

„Jemand hat das ganze Labor verwüstet." Er musterte seine Umgebung. „Sie haben nach irgendetwas gesucht. Und sie hatten nicht viel Zeit. Nachdem die Leichen schon kalt sind, müssen sie vor Stunden getötet worden sein."

„Glaubst du, sie haben gefunden, wonach sie gesucht haben? Oder glaubst du, sie haben versucht, Beweise zu vernichten?"

Arrow ließ noch einmal seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. „Schwer zu sagen. Cassie ist wahrscheinlich die einzige, die uns sagen kann, ob etwas fehlt."

„Dumm nur, daß sie sich nicht daran erinnern kann, wie das Labor vorher aussah."

„Wir brauchen ihre Erinnerung." Er mußte mit John sprechen. Nachdem er scheinbar Erfahrung mit einer posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung hatte, fiel ihm vielleicht etwas ein, womit sie ihre Erinnerung zurückholen konnten.

„Soll ich die Polizei rufen?" fragte Felicity. Sie fühlte sich gar nicht wohl dabei, daß sich Arrow noch immer an einem Tatort aufhielt.

„Ja, ruf Detective Lance an. Mal sehen, wie Star Pharmaceuticals darauf reagiert. Wenn sie jemanden oder etwas als vermisst melden, dann wissen wir, daß sie es nicht waren, die Cassie angegriffen haben. Wer auch immer das getan hat, muss zuerst Cassie überfallen haben, aber sie konnte entkommen. Also ist er in das Labor eingebrochen, hat sämtliche Zeugen getötet und die Formel gestohlen. Oder einige Proben."

„Oder er hat sämtliche Zeugen und Beweise vernichtet, die die Existenz des Gegenmittels bestätigen."

Hier konnte er nichts mehr tun. Wenn sich Cassie nicht erinnerte, saßen sie fest. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf das Chaos um ihn herum, dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Labor. Was auch immer ihr zugestoßen war, sie hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, daß sie entkommen konnte.

„Wirst du es ihr sagen?" fragte Felicity, während er die Stufen in Richtung Ausgang hinunter eilte.

„Nicht heute nacht. Sie soll sich etwas ausruhen. Vielleicht bringt das ihre Erinnerung zurück." Er konnte bloß hoffen, daß sie bereits schlief, wenn er nach Hause kam.

„Sie wird geschockt sein. Und verängstigt. Zumindest wäre ich das. Soll ich mitkommen? Als Unterstützung?" bot Felicity an. Ein kleines Bisschen Eifersucht nagte noch immer an ihr. Sie würde sich wohler fühlen, wenn Cassie in der Arrow Höhle übernachten würde anstatt in Olivers Haus, während seine Familie auch noch nicht da war. Obwohl Cassie kaum in der Verfassung war, um etwas schmutziges mit Oliver anzustellen. Während ihrem Gespräch in der Küche hatte Felicity bemerkt, wie Cassie das Gesicht verzogen hatte, sobald sie eine schnelle Bewegung gemacht hatte, oder wie sie nach Luft geschnappt hatte, als sie aufgestanden war. Immerhin hatte sie sich eine Stichverletzung zugezogen. Und jetzt, nachdem sie Cassie kennengelernt hatte, erkannte Felicity, daß Cassie anderes im Kopf hatte als Oliver zu verführen. Und Cassie schien sich in der exklusiven Umgebung unwohl gefühlt zu haben.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Du solltest dich auch ausruhen. Ich brauche dich ausgeschlafen und bissig für das Meeting, das du mir aufgedrückt hast."

Und diese Worte ließen ein breites Grinsen in Felicitys Gesicht erstrahlen und sie kicherte vor sich hin.


	13. Die richtige Entscheidung

Es war die richtige Entscheidung.

Oder?

Es war richtig, dass sie die Queen Villa verließ, sie gehörte da nicht hin. Im Grunde war sie jetzt auf der Flucht. Wie konnte sie in eine Welt wie die von Oliver Queen passen? Eine Welt erfüllt von Eleganz, Schönheit und Kultur.

Entschlossen kletterte sie auf den Rücksitz des Taxis. Sie war erleichtert, daß es ihr heute besser ging. Aber heute war sie noch ungeschickter als sonst und ihr Herz wollte nicht aufhören zu klopfen, seit sie die Villa verlassen hatte. Als würde es wissen, daß sie nicht zurückkehrten.

„Alles in Ordnung," sagte sie sich. „Du wirst schon klar kommen." Ja, alles würde gut werden. Sie klammerte sich an den Gedanken, das letzte Bisschen Hoffnung, das sie noch hatte. Sicher, für eine Weile würde in der Luft hängen, aber ihr Willen, nicht aufzugeben, würde sie zum Erfolg treiben.

Erschütterungen bebten durch das Taxi, als der Wagen über die Brücke fuhr und eine scharfe Rechtskurve machte. Ein Klumpen formte sich in ihrem Hals und sie schluckte. Sie sah aus dem Rückfenster auf die großen, glänzenden Gebäude, die immer kleiner wurden. Sie straffte die Schultern und wies den Fahrer an, die nächste Straße rechts abzubiegen. Sie fuhren inmitten von Chaos und Wahnsinn. Direkt vor ihnen kämpften Feuerwehrmänner gegen ein Gebäude in Flammen, Polizeibeamten und Sanitäter säumten die Straße. Ein Menschenauflauf hatte sich gebildet und beobachtete das Schauspiel neugierig. Ein Beamter kam auf sie zu und klopfte gegen das Dach des Taxis, als es stehen blieb. „Tut mir leid, Kumpel," sagte er und winkte sie weiter. „Das Gebäude steht in Flammen, Sie müssen umkehren."

Cassie wurde blaß. Das Gebäude, das gerade in einem flammenden Inferno aufging, war ihr Gebäude. Entsetzt sah sie, wie Flammen aus den Fenster züngelten und Rauch in den Himmel stieg.

„Nein!" rief Cassie und sprang aus dem Taxi. Sie rannte auf das Gebäude zu, wurde aber von dem Beamten zurückgehalten, der das Taxi gestoppt hatte. Seine Hände packten ihren Arm.

„Miss, Sie können da nicht hineingehen!"

Fast hysterisch, riß sich Cassie los und starrte fassungslos auf das Haus. „Ich..ich... muß... da leben!"

Er warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter und seufzte. Wasser strömte aus den Schläuchen, ohne etwas gegen das Feuer ausrichten zu können.

„Kommen Sie, Miss. Ich bringe Sie von hier weg." Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter drehte er sie herum und führte sie zum nächsten Coffee Shop.

Als er Cassie eine Tasse Kaffee brachte, war bereits alles vorbei.

Ein dunkles Gerüst war alles, was von dem Gebäude übrig geblieben war. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen.

Es war alles weg. Einfach alles. Alles, was sie in dieser Welt hatte, war Asche und Staub. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wo sollte sie jetzt leben? Ein Obdachlosenasyl? Nein! Niemals! Ihre Hand umklammerte die dampfende Tasse, während sie ihren nächsten Schritt überlegte.

„Miss?"

Sie bewegte sich nicht beim Geräusch der männlichen Stimme, starrte nur vor sich hin und bemerkte kaum die Gestalt, die sich zu ihr setzte. Ein Stift und ein Block wurden herausgezogen und vor ihr auf den Tisch gelegt. Ihre Augen konzentrierten sich auf die Hände mit den langen Fingern.

„Tut mir leid für Ihren Verlust," sagte die Stimme voller Mitleid.

Cassie antwortete nicht.

„Nur damit Sie es wissen," sagte er und klappte seinen Notizblock auf. „Die Feuerwehrmänner fanden nichts… alles... wurde zerstört."

Sie sagte noch immer nichts und starrte in ihrem Kaffee.

„Die Heilsarmee ist draußen. Ich bin sicher, sie können Ihnen eine Bleibe organisieren."

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Männer und Frauen mit Flugblättern in ihren Händen. Eine Frau in einem braunen Kleid klammerte sich an eine Frau in einem Geschäftsanzug. Sie war erstaunt über die Hilfe und Unterstützung. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie jedoch, dies würde das erste und letzte Mal sein, dass man eine helfende Hand ausstreckte. Morgen würde sich niemand mehr erinnern oder darum kümmern. Sie waren alle hier, um in die Nachrichten zu kommen. Doch die Teams packten schon ihre Sachen zusammen, bereits wieder auf der Suche nach einer neuen Story.

„Miss."

Sie riß die Augen auf und starrte in ein Gesicht, hübsch und sehr genervt.

Officer Davis.

Das war der Name auf seinem Schild. Sie musterte sein Gesicht. Sprödes blondes Haar mit dunklen Spitzen, seine Haut gebräunt und ein Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen. Er war ein krasser Gegensatz zu Oliver Queen. Sie erschrak, entsetzt, dass Oliver ihre Gedanken durchkreuzt hatte.

Als sie am Morgen gegangen war, hatte er das Haus bereits verlassen, um an dem Meeting teilzunehmen, von dem Felicity gestern gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen können, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Obwohl sie neugierig war, was er über ihre Kollegen herausgefunden hatte. Doch das konnte sie mit einem Internetzugang und etwas Suche selbst auch. Nein, sie mußte ihr Leben zurück bekommen. Ohne die Hilfe eines reichen Playboys. Sie wollte nicht, daß er sich wegen ihr in Gefahr begab.

Nach ihrer letzten Begegnung in der Küche, hatte er sie gemieden. Sehr zu ihrer Neugier. War es wegen seiner geheimnisvollen Vergangenheit? Oder etwas anderes? War es eine Wunde, die ihn nach Kontakt sehnen ließ? Sie hatte großes Mitleid mit dem reichen Junggesellen. Gefangen in so einem Haus mit kalten Wänden. Es musste deprimierend sein. Sie konnte sich seine Kindheit nicht vorstellen.

Cassie seufzte und leerte ihre Tasse, genoß jeden Tropfen, während sie es zuließ, dass die Unterhaltung des Beamten sie einlullte, und warf einen weiteren Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Tag war fast zuende. Die Feuerwehrmänner räumten zusammen. Jemand schrie nach einem Abrisskommando und ihr Mut sank. Morgen würden sie das Gebäude abreißen. Mehr Worte drangen an ihr Ohr und sie konzentrierte sich auf den Beamten. „Alles wird gut werden," sagte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, die Augen hoffnungsvoll.

Er schien sich so sicher und Cassie spürte ein Lächeln in ihrem Mundwinkel. „Danke." Sie schluckte. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und erhob sich. Sie bedankte sich für den Kaffee. Er sprang auf die Beine und kam ihr nach. „Warten Sie," sagte er und hielt sie auf, eine Karte in der Hand. „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen..."

Cassie umklammerte die Karte. „Danke, aber es geht mir gut."

„Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten."

„Ich weiß." Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Diner. Sie ging zielstrebig auf einen Mitarbeiter der Heilsarmee zu. Es würde nicht leicht werden, seinen Stolz zu behalten, wenn man in der Kälte schlief.


	14. Störrischer Fall für die Wohlfahrt

Stunden vergingen und Cassie saß an der Bushaltestelle. Sie wartete darauf, dass der Tag zuende ging. Beobachtete die Leute, die ein- und ausstiegen, und wünschte sich, sie könnte ein Teil von ihnen sein, egal, wohin sie fuhren. Aber das Glück wollte, dass sie ihren Platz hier behalten musste oder sie würde die Gelegenheit auf ein Bett und ein Abendessen in einer der Missionen von Starling City verpassen.

Eine Menschenansammlung bildete sich.

Einer nach dem anderen stellte sich vor den Türen an. Nur eine kleine Gruppe würde Einlaß erhalten, andere würden abgewiesen werden. Sie durfte keine von ihnen sein. Sie brauchte dieses Bett für diese Nacht und weitere, die kommen würde. Sie schluchzte verzweifelt und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?

Sie hörte die Kirchenglocken läuten und den Sonnenuntergang verkünden. Die Türen würden sich gleich für alle in Not öffnen.

In Not. Das Wort durchzuckte sie schmerzhaft. Cassie stand auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und reihte sich ein in die Menge von Hoffnungsvollen, die beteten, die Nacht nicht auf der Straße verbringen zu müssen.

Eine Hupe ertönte. Wie eine der vielen, gedrückt von aufgebrachten Fahrern, die versuchten, dem Berufsverkehr zu entfliehen. Cassie schenkte ihr keine Beachtung und rückte vorwärts, ignorierte die Stöße von hinten.

Die Hupe ertönte weiter und weiter, nervend. Die Leute sahen über ihre Schultern und hielten die Luft an. Sie flüsterten und langsam drehte sich Cassie um, um zu sehen, was denn so aufregend war. Ihr fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Auf der anderen Straßenseite stand ein Schrank von Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug neben einer schwarzen Limousine.

„John," flüsterte Cassie ungläubig. Ihr Herz hüpfte vor Freude, als er ihr zuwinkte. Die Geste bedeutete ihr, herüberzukommen. Zögernd blieb sie, wo sie war, sah von John zu dem Priester, der eine kurze Zählung der Leute und der Betten, die noch übrig waren, machte. Wenn sie jetzt ging, verlor sie ein Bett. Allerdings was John versprach, war weitaus angenehmer. Vielleicht auch nicht.

„Oh verdammt," fluchte sie und eilte die Treppe hinunter. Durch den Verkehr lief sie auf die andere Straßenseite.

„Wenigstens eine von uns, die es aus diesem Höllenloch geschafft hat," meinte eine Obdachlose zu einem Freund, während sie beobachtete, wie die junge Brünette zu dem eleganten Auto lief.

„Cassie," sagte John erfreut, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie auf den Gehsteig. Obwohl sie überrascht war, ihn zu sehen, war sie auch froh, dass er hier war.

„Was machen Sie hier? Was wollen Sie hier?" Wie hatte er sie überhaupt gefunden? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihm gesagt zu haben, wo sie hin wollte.

John öffnete die Tür zum Auto. „Es ist nicht das, was ich will, sondern..." Er bedeutete ihr, einzusteigen. Als sie den Kopf hineinsteckte, hielt sie die Luft an. Würdevoll und bequem zugleich saß Oliver umgeben von weichem, cremefarbenen Leder. Er trug einen eleganten Business Anzug. Offensichtlich kam er gerade von einem Meeting. Cassies Herz begann wild in ihrer Brust zu klopfen und ihr Mund war trocken.

Er bemerkte ihre Zurückhaltung.

„Kommen Sie rein. Es wird kalt."

Sie drehte sich zu John um, der bereits auf dem Fahrersitz Platz genommen hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, kletterte hinein und zitterte. Die Wärme im Inneren sandte Schauer über ihren Rücken.

„John," sagte Oliver und befahl seinem Bodyguard, loszufahren. Die Stille wurde unerträglich, sobald der Wagen die Gegend verlassen hatte. Unfähig die Spannung noch länger zu ertragen, kam Cassie gleich auf den Punkt.

„Warum sind Sie hier?"

„Eine mutige Frage."

„Ja... also?"

„Ich habe von dem Feuer im Fernsehen gehört," sagte er, seinen Blick auf den Hafen gerichtet, während sie die Brücke überquerten.

„Und?" forderte Cassie.

Seine Augen wanderten zu ihr, ernst, und lösten Feuer auf ihrer Haut aus.

„Ich dachte, wir waren uns einig, daß sie in meinen Haus bleiben, bis wir herausgefunden haben, was hier vor sich geht," grollte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Felicity und Sie waren sich einig," antwortete sie kühl. „Und Sie haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie Sie mich gefunden haben."

„Mit meinem Vermögen sind Verbindungen einfach," sagte er.

Cassie bemerkte den arroganten Unterton, gepaart mit einer gewissen Verachtung gegenüber seines immensen Reichtums. Sie wurde mißtrauisch. Was wollte er von ihr? Sie versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, als sie die vertraute Route erkannte. Die Queen Villa. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Er brachte sie nach Hause. Warum?

„Was machen Sie?" fragte sie, ängstlicher als sie sich hatte anhören wollen.

„Ich bringen Sie nach Hause," sagte Oliver gleichgültig.

„Warum?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wollen Sie wirklich in einem Obdachlosenheim bleiben?"

Die Luft entwich ihren Lungen, es war, als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen. Ihre Wangen wurden dunkelrot. „Ich...ich möchte nicht... Ich bin kein Wohltätigkeitsfall... Ich denke, Sie sollten den Wagen anhalten."

John starrte in den Spiegel, verwundert.

Oliver klopfte gegen den Sitz. „Fahren Sie weiter." Er drehte sich zu Cassie, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ich habe nie behauptet, Sie wären einer oder hatte die Absicht..."

„Warum tun Sie das dann?" Sie schrie fast.

„Was habe ich zu gewinnen?" unterbrach er sie. „Einen Freund... hoffe ich."

Cassie schluckte. „Das letzte Mal, als ich jemandem vertraut habe, wurde ich mit einem Messer bedroht und verletzt…" Ihre Stimme versagte. Beschämt und verärgert, weil er ihr so nahe gekommen war und sie dazu gebracht hatte, soviel preis zu geben.

„Ich bin nicht wie die meisten Männer."

„Das sagen sie alle," spottete sie.

„Halten Sie den Wagen an, John," sagte Oliver aufgebracht.

„Oliver?"

„Halten Sie an."

Gehorsam lenkte er den Wagen an den Straßenrand und parkte den Wagen. Oliver rückte näher an Cassie und berührte flüchtig den Ärmel ihres Sweaters. Sie zuckte zurück und sog die Luft ein, atmete sein Aftershave ein, männlich und verführerisch. Er drückte den Griff herunter und stieß die Tür auf. Dann sah er ernst zu Cassie. „Wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, ich nutze Sie aus... entschuldigen Sie."

Verwundert sah sie hinaus und erkannte, dass sie vor einer anderen Kirche standen. Die Armen betraten die heiligen Hallen. Sie blinzelte und sah zu ihm und John. Seufzend gab sie ihren Stolz auf. Wenn der reichste Mann von Starling City schon seine Hilfe anbot? Wer war sie, ihn aufzuhalten? Sie würde in der Queen Villa bleiben und alles tun, um ihr Gedächtnis zurück zu bekommen und so schnell wie möglich von Oliver Queen weg kommen. Das Feuer, das er in ihr entfachte, war viel zu unerträglich. „Es tut mir leid," sagte sie schwach.

„Mir auch." Er streckte den Arm aus und schloß die Tür. "John, nach Hause."

Nach Hause. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er sie nach Hause brachte. Sie vertraute ihm, daß er sich an seine Behauptung hielt, nicht wie andere Männer zu sein, trotzdem würde sie vorsichtig sein. Eine falsche Bewegung und sie war weg.


End file.
